His Special Gift
by Lady Thundera
Summary: A story of Chi-Chi's life during the seven year period of Goku's death.
1. Default Chapter

His Special Gift

Part One: Mourning

He's not coming back. He doesn't want to come back. Those words cut through Chi-Chi's heart as if Cell had ripped it out himself. Chi-Chi collapsed to the floor learning the news that her husband wasn't coming back from the land of the dead. Gohan tried to comfort her by telling her that Goku was happy and her father told her he was fine with the Saiyan's decision. Despite their cheerful optimism, Chi-Chi wasn't happy about Goku's decision at all.

Chi-Chi slowly rose off the floor. She forced her tears back. She'll cry more when she was alone. "I guess you're hungry, huh, son."

"It's all right, Chi-Chi. I can order take out," Ox King said.

"Fine, Dad. I'll be in my room." Chi-Chi said leaving.

"I'll bring you dinner, Mom," Gohan said.

"No thanks, Gohan. I'm not hungry," Chi-Chi said entering her room and locking it.

Gohan looked at his grandfather. "Do you think I should talk to Mom?"

"I don't think any talking will do Chi-Chi any good now. Right now, she needs to be by herself," Ox-King said.

"How could you leave me like this? Leave me to raise a child on my own?" Chi-Chi asked aloud as she stood alone in their bedroom. She saw a picture of Goku on the dresser and knocked it down, causing the glass to shatter on the floor.

"I hate you, Goku," Chi-Chi spat bitterly. She saw his picture on the floor, glass covering up his innocent smile. She knelt to clear the glass away and began crying again.

"Why couldn't you stay? I wouldn't mind if you had to fight again as long as you stayed here on Earth not in the Other World. Why did you have to be so noble? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself to a world that doesn't even know what you did and a bumbling idiot took credit for what and Gohan did? How could you?" Chi-Chi looked at the picture in the frame and threw it against the wall, angry with her husband once more.

Chi-Chi climbed on the bed and took Goku's pillow and hugged it to her body as she cried into it. "I love you, Goku, but I'll never forgive you for this!"

Gohan didn't bother his mother for the rest of the night. He heard her crying and noises of things being broken. He wanted to talk to her, but he thought best if he left her alone. When he awakened that morning, he decided to get breakfast started. He heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing here?"

"We were wondering how you and Chi-Chi were doing," Krillin said.

Gohan frowned. "Mom took Dad's death pretty hard. She's been crying and breaking things most of the night."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that. Anyway, we wanted to tell you that we are planning a funeral for Goku tomorrow before Trunks leave."

Gohan nodded. "We'll be there. Where do you want to hold it?"

"I was thinking that spot where we had that picnic a few days ago."

"That will be good."

"Yeah, I—" Yamcha stopped when he saw Chi-Chi appearing out of the hall. "Hi, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi walked to stand between her son and the three men. She didn't care that her hair was a mess or that her eyes were red and puffy. All that ran through her was that her husband was gone and these men did nothing to save him. So, she slapped all three of them.

"You call yourselves Goku's friends! What kind of friend are you to let him die!" Chi-Chi yelled. "He's done everything for you—avenge your death against the Saiyans and Frieza and you repay him by letting him die!" She yelled again tears running down her face. "I know Vegeta doesn't care about Goku and would gladly see him die, but you have been his friends for years. He was your best friend Krillin, you knew him longer than Krillin, Yamcha and you betrayed him this way! Get out of my house! If I see you again, it'll be much too soon! So just leave!!" She turned and left them going back to her room to cry.

Krillin waited for Chi-Chi to leave before speaking. He rubbed his sore cheek. "I knew Chi-Chi was strong, but I didn't think she was this strong. Man, that hurt."

"She's obviously blaming us for Goku's death and turning her anger about it on us," Piccolo huffed and left.

Yamcha dug in his pocket to pull out three armbands. He handed them to Gohan. "We have armbands for you guys to wear."

"Thanks, Yamcha. I'll give it to my Mom and grandpa later. I think you guys better go. Call me more about the time. We'll see you tomorrow," Gohan said.

"Yeah, see ya, Gohan," Krillin said and he and Yamcha left.

Gohan went upstairs to his mother's room. He opened the door slowly. On the floor were broken glass from picture frames and pictures of his father in those picture frames scattered about the floor, a chair was turned upside down, his father's clothes were scattered about the floor among the glass. He carefully stepped over it and walked to his Mom who was lying on the bed crying.

"Mom."

Chi-Chi jumped. It didn't appear she heard him enter. She quickly wiped her tears away. "What is it, Gohan?"

"Krillin and the others are planning a funeral for Dad and they gave us these armbands to wear to honor him," Gohan explained showing her the armbands.

"All right," Chi-Chi said taking a band. "What time is the funeral?"

"Krillin is gonna call me later about that."

Chi-Chi looked around the room and saw how a mess of the room she made. "I better clean up."

"No, that's okay, Mom. I'll clean it for you. You stay in bed and rest," Gohan told her.

"I need to get breakfast started."  
  


"That's okay, Mom. I'll get breakfast started," Gohan offered.

"You don't know how to cook," Chi-Chi said.

"Sure, I do. I can cook—"

"Fine," Chi-Chi cut him off abruptly. "Do what you wish. I'm not hungry. I need to take a shower," she got off her bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"But, Mom, you haven't eaten since yesterday. You have to eat," Gohan said.

"I'm not hungry and even if I did eat, I would probably spit it up. Just don't question my decision." She argued and  sighed knowing she shouldn't speak to her son this way, no matter how she was feeling. She reached the bathroom door and looked at her son. "How are you, Gohan?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Go take your shower."

Chi-Chi nodded absently though not believing Gohan completely and entered the bathroom.

_Take care of your mother for me. She needs you now._

'I'm trying, Dad.' Gohan thought watching his mother.

_You did your best, Gohan._

'No, I didn't, Dad. If I did, then you would be here right now. It's my fault Mom is like this. If I told her, it was my fault you died, she'd hate me forever.' 

****

The next morning, Chi-Chi sifted through her dresses trying to figure out what to wear for his funeral. Sadly, she passed his clothes now that Gohan had put it back in the closet and had to hold the tears back to stop crying. She couldn't believe it. Her husband was gone and she was a widow and not even thirty. She was just too young to be a widow. Goku always lived life so quickly and seen so much more than a normal man would in his lifetime. As his wife, she assumed her life went just as fast. She sighed again pulling out a black dress. She let her hair down. Goku normally like it that her hair was down and she wanted to look her best for him on this day and decided to put on a little makeup when Gohan knocked on her door.

"Mom?"

"Come in, Gohan," Chi-Chi said fixing her face.

Gohan entered wearing a black suit. "Grandpa's waiting downstairs. Are you ready to go?"

Chi-Chi put down her lipstick and walked over to fixed the tie on Gohan's suit. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Mom, have you eaten anything yet?" Gohan asked concern. He knew about her turning down food all day yesterday.

"I had some juice last night."

Gohan frowned. That wasn't enough. She needed a full course meal, not some liquid. This evening he was going to make his mother eat, even if he had to force the food down her throat himself. He already lost one parent. He wasn't going to lose another.

The ride to the area of the funeral was quiet. Chi-Chi just stared out the window. Gohan tried making conversation with his mother but she only gave one word answers. Everyone was there when they arrived, except for Vegeta who she knew wouldn't be there. Chi-Chi stepped out of the car, glaring at everyone, at Goku's supposed friends. Not caring about her manners, she didn't say anything to them and sat a good distance from everyone.

Bulma approached Chi-Chi with some flowers and a card. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi." She gave the widow a sympathetic smile.

Chi-Chi politely took the flowers and card. "Thank you." There was no reason to get mad at Bulma. She wasn't a fighter. She wasn't on the battlefield when Goku died.

Chi-Chi just sat there and listened as everyone talked about Goku with stories about him as a child and an adult and how much they will miss him. Chi-Chi was struggling to keep her cool, but was quickly losing it.

'Look at them, talking about Goku as if he was a friend to him, as if they actually liked him. I lost my husband. They will never know the pain of my loss.'

Fed up, Chi-Chi snapped. "Stop it!" Chi-Chi screamed. "You speak as if you actually cared about Goku but you didn't! You let him die! He was a best friend to you all and you let him die! So stop talking as if you are going to miss him!" Everyone was silent after Chi-Chi's outbursts and watched her carefully as she walked to Trunks. "Trunks," she spoke calmly. "I'd like to talk to you alone."

Trunks stood and followed Chi-Chi out of hearing range of everyone other than Piccolo. He wondered why she wanted to talk to him and noticed something different about her. Her ki was different from when he last saw her at Capsule Corporation a few days ago. He almost froze as his mind discovered the reason. 

'Could it be?'

Chi-Chi faced him not aware of his feelings. "I want to thank you, Trunks. I hold no grudge against you. I know you tried to save Goku and if it weren't for you bringing that medicine, I wouldn't have had these last days with him and I'll be forever grateful to you for that."

"I'm sorry for you lost, Chi-Chi. I understand your feelings. I lost everyone but my Mom."

"Trunks, tell me what happened to me? Did I die? I noticed I was never mentioned in your stories from the future."

A grim look crossed Trunks face. "After the Androids, you and Gohan moved to your father's house and then to Master Roshi's after the Androids began attacking there. They were looking for Gohan. However, they still found you and Gohan and Master Roshi held them off as best he could while you and Gohan escaped to the Lookout. You and Gohan stayed there until you learn of Gohan's death. You were already depressed that Goku was dead but you lost it when Gohan died and died of a broken heart. I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi nodded taking it in. "No, I needed to know. At least the future me is with Goku now."

Trunks placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulders and looked at her urgently. "Chi-Chi, please don't do anything rash. You have Gohan to live for."

Chi-Chi smiled at Trunks. "Thanks for your concern but I'm not going to do anything crazy like kill myself."

'Good.' Trunks thought. 'Otherwise your unborn child wouldn't be here. I'm sure she's pregnant and she doesn't even know it.'

"That's all I wanted to say. Good luck on your trip and your fight against the Androids."

"Thank you."

Chi-Chi turned her back to him. "Flying Nimbus!"

A yellow cloud zoomed out of the sky and landed before Chi-Chi. She got on it. "Tell Gohan I went home."

"I will. Oh, and Chi-Chi. Your husband was a great man. He was more strong and braver than I had ever imagined. Please don't be sad for long. He wouldn't want you to be this way."

"Thank you, Trunks. It's hard to believe that you are Vegeta's son," she smiled and looked at the cloud. "Take me home, Nimbus."

Trunks watched Chi-Chi zoom away on the cloud and went back to the group. "What did Chi-Chi say?" Bulma asked.

"She wanted to tell me that she holds no grudge against me and thanked me for bringing the medicine and wished me the best on my trip back. She went home, Gohan. She wanted to be alone," Trunks explained.

****

Chi-Chi dropped on her bed. Her whole body was drained from the funeral and the day wasn't even over yet. She closed her eyes as the tears started, thinking of Goku, thinking of her last night with him.

Chi-Chi was laughing as she left the bathroom, closing the door on Goku. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and suddenly wondered why. Goku was still inside the bathroom and was going to come out after her. He was still in the mood. Looking back on it, it was funny on how it happened. She was angry with him for getting her clean floor wet as he took a bath. He asked her to join him instead of getting mad at him. Chi-Chi didn't think anything about it since this was her husband after all and to him he must meant just taking bath. However, as soon as she got in the tub, he went after her and didn't mind it in the least. Well, there was the moment he went Super Saiyan and was she scared he would hurt her, but he didn't.

_She paused looking out the window. A frown crossed her face. What if this was the last night on Earth she will share with her husband? Suppose they all die tomorrow. Was it right for her to be with her husband as she is now, knowing the fate of the world was decided tomorrow?_

_Goku came up behind her sneakily and wrapped his arms around her. "Gotcha!" He said triumphantly. He noticed Chi-Chi wasn't in a playful mood. "What's wrong, Chi-Chi?"_

_"I'm worried about your fight tomorrow. What if this is the last day of mankind? If we lose—"_

_"We won't," Goku confirmed now in a more serious tone._

_Chi-Chi smiled. "I hope not. It's bad enough worrying about you fighting Cell, but I have to worry about Gohan, too." She turned to face Goku. "Please don't let him fight. He's too young."_

_Goku frowned at his wife. "Chi-Chi, you know I can't promise you that. We need him."_

_"You're fighting Cell first, so there is no need for him to fight. You can beat Cell, right?" Goku was quiet for a moment and Chi-Chi knew something wasn't right. She stepped away crying. "You can't beat him."_

_Goku held her again. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Cell will be beaten."_

_"How can he?! If you can beat him, then who could?" Chi-Chi asked._

_Goku chose not to answer that. "You'll see tomorrow."_

_"Why didn't you and Gohan go back in that chamber? I would've understood if you needed more time.."_

_"There was no need. Gohan and I accomplished the goal I set out," Goku said._

_"And that would be?" Chi-Chi asked._

_Goku pondered on what to tell her. He couldn't tell her his goal was to get Gohan stronger than him. She would freaked and would be upset with him. He didn't want her upset with him now. Tomorrow fine, but not tonight. "Let's not think about Cell now. I don't want to. I want to focus on us. He will be beaten and that's all that matters."_

_"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Chi-Chi questioned._

_"I am," he admitted._

_"What?" Chi-Chi asked. "Please, tell me."_

_Goku sighed. "I won't be fighting anymore after tomorrow."_

_Chi-Chi's eyes lit up in surprise. "You're quitting?"  
  
_

_"Yeah," he told her. 'Because I might be dead,' he thought._

_"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried jumping in his arms. "That's wonderful, but I still don't understand how Cell will be defeated."_

_"Don't worry. He will. I'm not going to be the only one fighting. There's Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotsu. There's no way, Cell can defeat us all." 'Especially after he fights Gohan.'_

_Somehow that comforted Chi-Chi. "You're right. Cell won't win against you all." She pulled back smiling at him. "And it's not like you ever lost a fight. The odds were against you when you fought Frieza and you won and I'm sure you can win this battle, too."_

Goku smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that," his smile turned wicked as he removed her towel. "Now, where were we?"

Chi-Chi sniffled thinking about the memory. She place a hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears but found her face dry. Had someone dried her tears as she cried thinking about her last night with Goku? Chi-Chi shook her head thinking it was imagination. "Goku was wrong and now he's gone. How am I gonna make it without him?"

Up in the Other World, Goku was looking down at Chi-Chi with a frown. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. You'll understand in time."

To Be Continued

AN: I don't know if that's what happened to Chi-Chi in Trunks future but I assume it might have since Trunks didn't mention her or Roshi. 

Part Two: Discovery


	2. Discovery

His Special Gift

Part Two: Discovery

"Hmm, six pounds," Chi-Chi thought as she looked down at the scale. Normally, Chi-Chi wouldn't check her weight. She weighed the same ever since she lost her weight from being pregnant with Gohan but lately her dresses seem a little loose around her waist. "I guess I haven't been eaten much lately. How could I? My husband is dead. I haven't felt like eating."

Chi-Chi shrugged and walked out of her bedroom. She went to check on Gohan. She found him studying. It surprised her that Gohan went to studying without her making him. She knocked on the door lightly before entering. 

"Gohan? Don't you want to take a break?"

Gohan looked back at his Mom. "No, I'm fine. I have a lot to catch up on. I'll take a break in an hour."

"All right. I'll just bring you a snack," Chi-Chi said and closed the door. As Chi-Chi headed for the kitchen, she felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. The room was spinning. She continued to lean on the wall as she made her way to the kitchen. She was able to sit in a chair but the room was still spinning. Slowly, everything stopped spinning. "Maybe I better eat something, too."

Once the dizziness completely faded, Chi-Chi went to make a snack for Gohan and a lunch for herself. However, as soon as she ate her lunch and brought Gohan's his, she rushed to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

Gohan followed his Mom as she abruptly left and heard a retching noise coming from the bathroom. He slowly opened the door to find his mother's head in the toilet and her vomiting badly. He rushed to her. 

"Mom, are you okay?"

Chi-Chi pulled her head from the toilet and Gohan quickly grabbed a towel and gave it to her. She wiped the vomit off her face, stood and cleaned her face at the sink. "Something didn't go down right."

Gohan felt it was something else. His mother never thrown up before. She was sick and she wasn't telling him. "Mom, maybe you should rest."

Chi-Chi dried her face with another towel. "I'm fine, Gohan. I told you. Something didn't go down right. Now can we please drop it." She tossed the towels in the hamper and left the room.

****

"I don't know what to do, Piccolo. She's been so quiet about her feelings lately. I know something is wrong, but she won't admit it." Gohan explained to Piccolo on the Lookout.

"Still in mourning is she?" Piccolo questioned as he sat in mid-air during his meditation.

"Yeah, but I know something is wrong with her and it's all my fault. If I had finished Cell off when I should've, Dad would be alive now and--AAAHHH!!" Gohan yelled as Piccolo threw a ki blast in his face. "What'd you do that for?"

"Stop kicking yourself over what happened. It's over. It's done. It's been six weeks. Your father is dead. You're not doing yourself any good by feeling guilty over your father's death. He wouldn't want you to be mourning. He'll want you to help your mother." He sighed in exasperation. "Can't you get Bulma to talk to her?"

"Um, no. Mom and Bulma aren't close. Mom said Dad was her best friend and she felt more comfortable with him and talking to him about her feelings."

Three years ago, Piccolo would find that hard to believe but after spending three years near the Son household when he was training for the Androids, he had come to see that the married couple really cared for each other and learned more about the love though he never wanted it himself. Sometimes their love would force Piccolo to mediate or sleep further from the house and Piccolo would glare at Goku in the mornings when they trained and Goku would show up with his useful cheerful grin, unaware of Piccolo's sour mood to him. Now he had an understanding of the deep feelings the two had for each other.

"Well, she's gonna have to get over that now, isn't she? She needs to turn to someone else besides Goku. He's not here anymore."

'Yeah, and it's all my fault.' "Ow!" Gohan yelled as Piccolo smacked him on the back of his head. 

"What have I told you about that?!" Piccolo yelled at Gohan.

'Oh, right. I forgot he could read minds.' Gohan thought as he rubbed the back of his head. "I better go check on Mom. See ya, Piccolo."

****

Chi-Chi laid on the sofa with an ice pack on her head. The summer heat was unbearable and her dizzy spells were becoming more frequent. She threw up again this morning, as well as last night. Chi-Chi was soon realizing it wasn't the food. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with me? I've got to get better. I have to live for Gohan." Chi-Chi pulled the ice pack from her head. The ice had completely melted away to liquid form. Chi-Chi rose and went to the kitchen. She opened the freezer door and welcomed the fresh cold air on her skin. Tossing the bag aside, Chi-Chi stuck her head in the freezer. 

"Mom?"

Chi-Chi jumped and turned to see Gohan looking at her.

"What are you doing?"

Chi-Chi closed the freezer and leaned upon the door. "I'm just hot and was looking for a place to cool down." Her vision began to doubled and she was seeing two Gohan's. 'Now, I wish I had eaten lunch.'

"Mom, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Chi-Chi answered.

"How about I fix dinner?" Gohan suggested. 

"Gohan, I'm your mother. I will be doing the cooking around here. Why would you make such a suggestion? I'm not sick."

"I can cook fish."

Just the thought of fish, made Chi-Chi's stomach queasy.

"Mom?" Gohan said approaching her. "You're looking pale." He reached out and took his mother's hand. "And your hand's sweaty." He placed a hand on her forehead. "And your forehead's burning." He quickly fixed a glass of ice water and gave it his mother. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

Chi-Chi drunk the glass of water and placed it on the counter. "No. I'm not sick, Gohan."

"Yes, you are," Gohan said strongly. "You're throwing up, you're pale, you're burning up, and," he stopped and smelled his mother. "You smell a little like Dad. Have you been wearing Dad's clothes or something?"

Chi-Chi froze at Gohan's last words. She smelled like Goku? Her mind began racing. Was it possible? 'Why hadn't I noticed it before? The vomiting, the dizzy spells. Could it be?' Chi-Chi asked herself as her mind drifted back to nearly twelve years ago.

__

"Chi-Chi, are you sick?"

It was early in the morning and the married couple was just lying in bed, enjoying each other's company. Chi-Chi rolled over in bed to face her husband. "Sick? Of course not."

"Well, then why were you throwing up in the middle of the night?"

"The food didn't settle right with me."

"But I ate the same food. It didn't make me sick. Your food never makes me sick."

"We both have different bodies." Truth was, Chi-Chi wasn't sure why she threw up herself. It had happened twice before when Goku was out getting a fish for dinner. Maybe it was a virus.

"I guess," Goku said. He propped his head on his hand. "Do married couples smell like each other?"

"What?!" Chi-Chi half rolled her eyes. "Why did you ask something like that?"

"You smell like me a little. You usually do after we make love, but we haven't done that in two weeks."

Chi-Chi was taken back. "I smell like you?" She reached out to touch his nose. "You certainly have a strong sense of smell. Are you sure about your scent on me?"

Goku moved closer to sniff Chi-Chi. He buried his nose in her neck and pulled back to look at her face. "Yep. My scent is on you. That's strange. Come on. Smell me."

"I don't think my sense of smell is as strong as yours, Goku, but I'll try." She leaned forward to smell him. "I don't smell my scent on you." Chi-Chi sat up thinking. "Maybe I better go to the doctor." She suddenly looked at Goku as she realized something. "Two weeks ago?" She looked at the calendar on the nightstand. 'Wait a second. I should've been on…I'm late.' Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "I have to go to the store. I need to buy something."

Goku walked with Chi-Chi to the store, though he didn't know why. He had to wait outside because Chi-Chi didn't want him to see what she had bought. As soon as they came home, Chi-Chi went into the bathroom. She came out a minute later.

"Goku, could you come in here?"

Goku went inside and Chi-Chi had him sit beside her on the bathtub. Goku looked at sink and saw a number of boxes on it. "What's all that?"

"Those are pregnancy test, Goku. I think I maybe pregnant."

"Pregnant? What is that?"

"It means I'm going to have a baby."

Goku looked completely confused. "A baby? How did you do that?"

Chi-Chi chuckled as she took Goku's hand in hers. "We did it, Goku. When we made love two weeks ago, hopefully. I'm waiting for the test results now."

Goku scratched his head. "I don't get it. How did we do it?"

Chi-Chi blushed. She explained it to him subtly and soon learned that was a mistake and explained it to Goku rather bluntly and he was able to get it. She went on to explain to Goku the affects her body would take if she's pregnant.

"I think it's ready now." Chi-Chi said nervously as she stood up with Goku by her side. "You check it. I can't look. If the tests are pink, have double lines or a plus sign, it means I'm pregnant. If not, well you know what that means."

Chi-Chi buried her head in Goku's chest, refusing to look and Goku looked on at the tests on the sink. One was pink, the other had double lines and the third had a plus sign. 

"You're pregnant," Goku said simply.

Chi-Chi pulled away from Goku to look at the tests herself. "I'm pregnant?" She read each one, screamed and jumped into Goku's arms who hugged her happily and swung her around. "I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

Chi-Chi felt the blood draining from her face. "Oh, Goku," she managed to say before she collapsed.

Gohan caught his mother. "Mom?" He looked at her and saw she wasn't responding to him. "Mom!" He quickly flew out of the house and took off for the hospital.

****

"What's taking so long?" Bulma asked annoyed. "How long does it take to run a few tests?"

Bulma and Krillin were in the emergency waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out to tell them what was wrong with Chi-Chi. Gohan had called them the moment his mother was carted away to run tests. She hadn't regain consciousness since she passed out at the house.

"It's all my fault," Gohan said pacing. "I knew something was wrong with Mom, but I didn't take her to the hospital sooner. Dad would've known what to do. Dad would've taken Mom to the hospital, but then again if Dad hadn't died because of me, Mom probably wouldn't be in the hospital now."

Krillin rose out of his seat and placed a hand on Gohan. "Hey, Gohan, you're being too rough on yourself. I doubt if your Dad would've known what to do either. None of this is your fault."

"Son Gohan?"

Gohan turned to see a young nurse at the doorway. "I'm Son Gohan. How's my Mom?"

"She's still hasn't awakened yet, but we should be done with the tests rather soon. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Have you noticed anything different by your mother?"

"Well, I caught her throwing up once, she looked a little pale and it seemed she was running a fever. I know she hadn't been eating much. You see, my Dad died recently and my mother hadn't been the same since."

The nurse gave Gohan a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry for your loss, but you did the right thing bringing your mother here. Your father would be proud of you. I think we have all we need now. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and exit the room.

Chi-Chi awakened in a hospital surrounded by a doctor and nurse who turned their attention to her once she woke up. "Where am I?" Chi-Chi asked.

"West City Hospital," the doctor explained. "We've been running a blood test on you since you were brought in and discovered what's wrong with you." A smile crossed his face. "You're pregnant, Mrs. Son." He saw Chi-Chi wasn't smiling. "The nurse told me what your son said. I'm sure this pregnancy is a shock since your husband is dead but it is a positive thing."

"No, I don't mean to give the impression that I'm sad about it. I suspected as much and that's why I fainted."

"Your son also mention your lost appetite. You have to each a normal serving of food and start taking care of yourself, Mrs. Son or you will lose your child."

Chi-Chi placed a hand on her stomach, nodding. "Yes, I know." 

The doctor and nurse could tell Chi-Chi needed some time to herself and maybe her son. "We'll send your son in," the doctor said and he and the nurse left.

Chi-Chi sat on the bed thinking alone. 'I'm pregnant and Goku doesn't even know it. I wonder if I had known before he left, would he have stayed? How could I have known? I was only one day pregnant. Could Goku have known? No, that's not possible, is it?'

The door opened and Gohan entered. Chi-Chi mentally prepared herself and wondered how Gohan was going to take this bit of news.

To Be Continued

Part Three: A Reason for Living

Gogirl: Well, she is in mourning now. She'll rise from it over time. Chi-Chi will find out Gohan's little secret.

Lady Athena: Thanks. There will be some surprises and some personal thoughts of mine surfacing here in this story about a certain character. I think you know what I mean now after reading this chapter.

Cb: Oh, thanks for suggestions but I have a lot of ideas for Goku and Chi-Chi that's gonna keep me busy for a while.

GD: Hey, reading stories is a good relaxation after finals, especially mine. Hee. Hee. I'm kidding. I'm gonna alternate between updates but I plan to keep them right after each other so I may be posting twice a week since most of each story are finished. 


	3. A Reason For Living

His Special Gift

Part Three: A Reason for Living

Gohan sat on the bed with his mother. He looked at her concern. "Mom, what's wrong? Did the doctor tell you?"

"Yes. Nothing's wrong, Gohan. It's just that I'm pregnant."

Gohan looked stunned for a moment and then his face lit up into a brilliant smile. "You're pregnant? Mom, that's great!"

Chi-Chi smiled a genuine smile. "Yes, it is."

"Boy, will Krillin and Bulma be excited to here this."

Chi-Chi suddenly frowned. "Krillin and Bulma are here?"

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't want their sympathy. I know they are going to give me looks of pity because Goku isn't here. Krillin may say something without even thinking."

"Aw, no they won't, Mom. They'll be happy for you. Come on. Let's go tell them."

Chi-Chi sighed knowing what will happen despite Gohan's cheerful optimism. He was so much like his father at times. She allowed Gohan to lead her out of the room to the emergency waiting room. She hadn't spoken or seen any of them since Goku's funeral and had no plans to see them. She just wanted to be left alone.

Krillin and Bulma stood when the two entered the room. "Well?" Bulma asked cautiously.

"I'm pregnant," Chi-Chi said simply.

There was a moment of silence as the two took the news in and then smiles. Bulma hugged Chi-Chi. "Oh, congratulations! That's wonderful news."

"It sure is. It's a shame Goku's not here," Krillin said and suddenly clamped his mouth.

"Krillin!" Bulma yelled and bopped him on the head. "Can't you think before you speak?!"

"Oh, sorry," Krillin apologized. "I want you to know that if you need anything, I'm here for you."

Chi-Chi felt sorry for being angry and slapping Krillin six weeks ago. Of all of Goku's friends, she thought he was the only one who was actually a good influence on Gohan and he was the only one she liked. He looked out for Goku when they were little boys, training on Master Roshi's island and looked after Gohan when they went to Namek. "Thank you, Krillin. I'm sure you didn't mean anything about it. Come on, Gohan. Let's go home." Chi-Chi told her son.

"We'll see you later," Gohan said as he and his mother left the room.

"I told you so," Chi-Chi said outside the hospital.

"I don't think he meant anything about that, Mom."

"Yeah, I know," she said dryly. "Forget it. I have other things to be concerned about." She looked down at her son and rubbed a hand through his hair the way his father used to. "Now, I think you were going to cook dinner? I'm famish."

Gohan smiled and nodded rapidly. "I'll fix you the best meal, Mom!"

****

Bulma went to check on Trunks once she got home. She found her son sleeping soundly. She left the room and saw Vegeta standing outside with his arms crossed and looking straight ahead. 

"So, what's wrong with Kakarot's wife?"

It surprised her that Vegeta had given a thought to it. He was in the room with her when she got the call from Gohan and his snide comment that Gohan couldn't do anything right claiming he let his mother get sick told her he didn't care.

"Chi-Chi's pregnant." She watched his face for an expression but didn't find any. "It's a shame really--losing her husband so violently and now learning she was pregnant. Goku was a great Dad and I feel sorry on what this new kid will miss out on." She looked at Vegeta wondering if he would say something but he didn't. "I'm going to check on Chi-Chi more from now on. I know what it's like to handle a pregnancy alone."

Vegeta still refused to say anything. His eyes were focused on the wall ahead. It still amazed her how Vegeta could hide his thoughts from her like that.

"I'm going to get something to eat and then I'm going to bed."

Vegeta stood there in his thoughts. Something wasn't right. 'Kakarot knew he wasn't stronger than Cell, but knew his son was. That was why he took things easy, but his wife…did he intentionally get her pregnant?' He thought about what Trunks had told him on the Lookout where Goku refused to come back. "That Kakarot truly is an idiot."

Krillin entered Master Roshi's house. Yamcha and Puar were there with Master Roshi and Oolong as they ate the takeout. Krillin got him some of the takeout and sat with the guys.

"So, what's wrong with Chi-Chi?" Yamcha asked.

"She's pregnant," Krillin said eating an egg roll.

"Pregnant?" Yamcha was surprised as were everything else. "I wonder how she reacted to that."

"Whatever her feelings were, she was hiding it. I think she wanted to get out of there. She's still not comfortable with us."

"Well, I think we should check on her anyway. She's going to need some help. As Goku's friends, we should check on his wife and son," Yamcha explained.

Krillin was surprised with Yamcha's words. Before the incident with the Androids, Yamcha would complain about Chi-Chi's nagging behavior over Goku and Gohan, especially Gohan, but ever since Goku got sick, Yamcha was very different. He was very nice to her when she stayed at Master Roshi's house while Goku and Gohan trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and when Goku went off to find the dragon balls, giving Chi-Chi compliments on her cooking and acting on his best behavior. He was very sympathetic to her when Goku died and often thought he and the others should check on her. He was easily voted down on that. It was probably the guilt he had felt like everyone else did when Goku nobly sacrifice himself for the planet Krillin figured.

Still, it was odd to Krillin that Yamcha would be so concern over Chi-Chi. Krillin knew Goku did what was best for everyone. 'You're overdrinking things, Krillin. Yamcha didn't mean anything. He's just concern about Goku's wife. Chi-Chi was very important to Goku. She was his wife and to honor my best friend, I'm going to make sure his family is taken care of.'

"Let's wait a few days before doing anything. I think Chi-Chi and Gohan need this time alone for now," Krillin explained. "I wonder what Goku would've thought to know Chi-Chi's pregnant."

"Who's to say he didn't know all along?" Master Roshi asked as he finished up his carton of food.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Oolong asked. 

"Look, we all know Goku wasn't stronger than Cell. He was acting stranger than usual. He refused to train and spent the nine days kicking back. When I use to train Goku, he would train right until the day of his fights. Goku already knew Gohan was stronger than him in the Time Chamber. What I can guess, Goku was expecting to die."

"How can Goku expect to die and leave his wife pregnant?" Yamcha asked irritated.

"You're missing the point, Yamcha. Don't you remember what he told you on the Lookout? Goku felt he was a threat to the Earth since anyone coming to the Earth were after him, so he was probably expecting to die on the battlefield for the Earth's safety. It's possible he left Chi-Chi pregnant so she would have something to remember him by once he leaves."

The group sat there thinking for a moment. It did make some sense. "You know what I think," Oolong began. "You've been watching too many soap operas."

Master Roshi bopped Oolong on the head, making a large bump. "I know what I'm talking about!"

Yamcha shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. Even if it was a noble idea, how could he intentionally leave his wife pregnant? A real man wouldn't do that."

"Who are you to judge if Goku is a real man or not? He kept the same woman for twelve years. You can't keep a woman for two weeks. You lost your last girl to Vegeta and you see how rude and obnoxious he is," Oolong pointed out.

Yamcha began chasing Oolong around, calling him names, threatening to cook him over a grill once he catch him. Krillin shook his head at the men. 'Man, I've got to get a girl and get out of here.'

****

Chi-Chi looked out her window that night; her hand was placed on her still flat stomach. Pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She knew when it happened. The night before the Cell games. It was just her and Goku in the house. She blushed thinking about it. He probably knew what his intentions were the moment Chi-Chi stepped in the bathroom, arguing about him getting the floor all wet. He just put on his easy smile and told her not to get mad and invited her to join him in the bath. She had no idea what he was intending to do until it happened. 

Chi-Chi knew she was turning even redder in the face thinking about all that happened in the bath. She told him not to go Super Saiyan, a lot of good that did. It could've been then that their child was conceived. "That's one secret I'm taking to my grave." 

She thought about Gohan and how happy and excited he was about being a big brother. He talked about all the things he wanted to do with his new sibling. Sadly, he did mention about wanting his father to be there to share in the moment and wished it happened while he was alive. Chi-Chi had wanted that, too. There were plans to expand the family before the Saiyans, but Goku died and once he got back from Yardrat, Chi-Chi thought they could get their lives back on track. However, with the threat of Androids looming, Goku had to concentrate on his training. Chi-Chi wasn't happy about that though she understood. Goku promised her once the Androids were taking care of, they would start on expanding the family. With Cell, Chi-Chi wasn't sure anymore about having more kids, but during the last days before the Cell Games he made her believe it was possible for them to have their life back, to continue their family like they had planned. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the child in her. "I'm sorry for not taking care of myself, for not taking care of you, the last gift from your father. I was so lost and emotionally distraught from losing your father that I haven't been taking care of myself. I could've lost you." A determine looked cross her face. "I won't lose you. I've already lost your father. I'm going to take care of myself and I'm going to take care of you."

****

Starting immediately, Chi-Chi went back to eating more healthy and often, gaining her weight back. She even started to smile more and was becoming more like herself. Bulma had came by often to talk to her.

Chi-Chi thought it was odd Bulma would talk to her but she welcomed the company. Sometimes when Bulma came over, she would bring Trunks and Gohan would play with him while the women talked or Chi-Chi would give Bulma tips on raising a half Saiyan baby. She considered herself a pro since she raised Gohan. Today, Gohan had gone off to see Piccolo and Chi-Chi was lonely.

"Chi-Chi, you need some new clothes."

Chi-Chi looked at her dress. It was a simple green maternity dress that was long, nothing like Bulma would wear but Chi-Chi liked it. She knew Bulma would still wear revealing clothes even when pregnant. "I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing."

"It's so old fashion. Were you wearing that when you were pregnant with Gohan?"

"Yes. It's still fits and the fabric is a lot stronger than the some of today's clothes."

"Maybe," Bulma reluctantly agreed, "but you need a new wardrobe. Let me take you shopping. You don't have to worry about money. I'll cover it."  


"No thanks. I have some money."

"No, let me do it as a treat to you. I have plenty of money going to waste at Capsule Corp. You need that money for your family. Call what I'm doing as a gift. You can even get some clothes for Gohan and the new baby."

Chi-Chi placed a hand on a round abdomen, feeling the child kick. The baby started kicking a month ago and Chi-Chi was ecstatic. It happened in the middle of the night while Chi-Chi was trying to sleep. Chi-Chi quickly awaken Gohan to feel his new brother or sister.

"I think the kid wants you to go."

Chi-Chi rubbed her hand softly on her stomach. "Somehow, I think this baby is going to be a lot like Goku."

"How do you know?"

"A strange feeling. Whenever I may feel sad, the baby would kick as if trying to cheer me up. Whenever I was sad or cry, Goku would hold me and rubbed my back soothingly until I wasn't feeling bad anymore."

"That had to have been often," Bulma thought aloud.

"Yeah, it was. Ever since Goku's death, I felt I lost a part of myself, but this new child…I feel like a part of me has been revived, that I have a new reason for living."

"I'm glad you're not depressed anymore, Chi-Chi, so let's celebrate by shopping and having a baby. Goku would want you to be happy."

Chi-Chi smiled knowing she was right. "Let me get my purse."

****

"I don't see how I let you talk me into this dress." Chi-Chi said to Bulma once they left a clothing store.

"That dress looks great on you, Chi-Chi." Bulma unlocked the door and helped Chi-Chi put the clothes in the car.

"It does but it's kind of voluptuous, don't you think?" Chi-Chi asked looking down at the outfit. She was wearing a floral print maternity dress that tastefully displayed her growing belly and the rest of her womanly figure nicely. 

"What's wrong with being sexy and pregnant? Besides, it shows off your legs and you're getting some stares. I wouldn't call it short either. It's not like it's a mini dress," Bulma said. "You're in great shape, pregnant or not. I don't see why you don't wear dresses that shows off how in good shape you are."

"That's not how I am, Bulma. A woman doesn't need to wear short, revealing clothes to get a man's attention."

"What about Goku? Didn't he like it when she showed a little more skin around the house?" 

"If he didn't, he's the craziest man on Earth."

Both Bulma and Chi-Chi turned to see Yamcha. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a mall, Bulma," Yamcha said flatly. He looked Chi-Chi over. "You look real pretty, Chi-Chi."

Though she still had a grudge with him about what happened to her husband, she chose to remain polite. Distant, yet polite. "Thank you, Yamcha."

"I never seen you in anything so feminine," Yamcha said. He saw the glares Bulma and Chi-Chi gave him. "I don't mean like that. I mean, you keep yourself in constricted clothing that you don't show off your, I, uh, I mean, you look really nice," Yamcha babbled, trying to get on Chi-Chi's good side.

"You see, Chi-Chi. You even got Yamcha drooling over you," Bulma said and a sneaky smile crept her face. "I wonder what Goku would think about you lusting after his wife. I know Goku's naïve, but he's still a guy."

"It's not like that!" Yamcha screamed. "I don't lust after, Chi-Chi! I was just trying to give her a compliment!"

"Calm down, Yamcha. I was only kidding," Bulma said and saw that Yamcha really looked panicked. He was even blushing. It reminded her when they were dating and he was caught looking at another girl. 'No. He couldn't be.'

To Be Continued

Part Four: A Father's Secret Revealed

Gogi: Thanks.

Lady Athena: Oops. I made a mistake. I meant in this chapter not the last one.


	4. A Father's Secret Revealed

His Special Gift

Part Four: A Father's Secret Revealed

Chi-Chi awakened uneasily. Being eight months pregnant wasn't easy. Her stomach was larger than ever, her feet were swollen and she was tired almost all the town. She sat up in bed, smiling wistfully as she thought about being pregnant with Gohan.

That was an experienced she'd never forget. Goku cooking for the first times. The meals were disastrous at first when he tried cooking at the stove so he decided to go about it his way. He went out to hunt for fish or wild animals like dinosaurs, tigers and wolves and cook it over a hot fire. 

At first, Chi-Chi was reluctant to eating the food, but she soon changed her mind as she found the food delicious and in her pregnant state she was willing to eat anything and have the strangest cravings.

Now Gohan was taking over the cooking. He didn't almost burn the house down like his father did when he took a stab at the stove and that was a good sign. 

Gohan came in with a tray of food. "Good morning, Mom. I've got your breakfast." 

Chi-Chi struggled to sit. "Oh, thank you, Gohan. I was going to get breakfast started but I just didn't have the energy."

"It's okay, Mom. You have to save your energy for the baby. Plus you have a doctor's appointment this morning."

Chi-Chi took the food and ate it quickly. "This is definitely your father's child. I'm eating so much because of him."

"Did you eat a lot with me?" Gohan asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I did. Even your father was amazed that I ate as much as him. I remember we even had an eating contest to see who could eat the most," Chi-Chi said laughing at the memory.

"Who won?" Gohan asked.

"Your father, but I think it's because he was used to eating so much food. Ooh," Chi-Chi said rubbing her stomach. "Your baby brother or sister just kicked. Wanna feel?"

Gohan put his hand on his mother's swollen abdomen. The baby kicked under Gohan's hand. "Hey, I felt it." The child kicked again and Chi-Chi grimaced in the baby. "Wow. That was a strong one."

"Yeah. You were a strong kicker, too. You used to keep me up half the night with your strong kicks just like this one." Chi-Chi paused a moment to hold back the tears. "Your father…he used to rubbed my stomach and talk to you. Sometimes he would press his ear to my stomach and hear your heartbeat. I don't know how he heard it but he did. Must be because he's a Saiyan. He…" Chi-Chi let a tear slide down her cheek and she immediately wiped it away. "I'm getting emotional. Must be the pregnancy."

Guilt tapped into Gohan. 'Mom misses Dad. She wishes he was here with us and the new baby, and he would be to if I had finished Cell. What kind of big brother am I going to be? How can I look in my baby brother or sister's eyes knowing I helped kill our father?'

"Gohan?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts to look at his Mom. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gohan said putting on a smile.

"It's your father, isn't it? I get sad sometimes thinking about him, too, but he wouldn't want us to be this way." 

Gohan just nodded. "I'll clean up. You get ready for the doctor."

****

Goku laid on a hill looking up at the pink sky on the Grand Kai's planet. He was taking a break from his extensive training and fighting with all the other great warriors on the planet. He thought about Chi-Chi and Gohan and wondered what they were doing.

King Kai spotted Goku on the hill frowning. Baba was floating beside him on his crystal ball. She was looking for a fighter on the Grand Kai's planet and decided to check on Goku. 'Hmm, he must be missing his family.' The sensei made his way up the hill next to Goku.

"Hello, Goku." 

Goku sat up and smiled when he saw Baba. "Oh, hey, Baba! What are you doing here?"

"This is the planet where I get fighters to fight in my tournament. Miss your family?" the old woman asked.

"Yeah." 

"Well, you can still see them."

Goku eyes lit up surprised. "How?"

"You can look through my crystal ball." Baba explained and said an incantation. 

Goku watched the crystal ball produce an image of Chi-Chi, Gohan and a man who looked to be a doctor in a hospital room. They were watching something on a small monitor. Goku smiled knowing what was going on. He listened in as the doctor told Chi-Chi and Gohan that the baby was healthy and everything was running smoothly.

"Oh, wow," King Kai said once they were through observing Chi-Chi and Gohan. "Your wife's pregnant and you're not there. You probably didn't know it. What a way to find out you're going to be a Dad again."

Goku had his usual smile. "I already knew, King Kai."

"You did? When?"

"I got her pregnant on purpose."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I thought it was the only thing I could do," he said as he began to think back to a certain night.

__

Goku laid in bed with his hands behind his head thinking. The Cell Games were less than a week away. 'With the new set of dragon balls, everyone that's been killed by Cell will be revived.' Goku smiled at that thought. No one would lose their life. Goku suddenly frowned. 'I may die. I'm fighting Cell first, but that's so Gohan can see Cell's fighting moves. With Gohan's new strength, he'll be able to beat Cell. He's a lot stronger than me and stronger than Cell so he can do it. I don't have to die.

'Still, Gohan's hidden power usually comes out in emotional outbursts like with Garlic Jr. If I die, it may trigger Gohan's hidden power to defeat Cell.' Goku frowned. 'I don't want to die again. I want to come home.' He looked to his right and saw Chi-Chi sleeping. 'It seems I'm the cause of everything. The Saiyans came for me. They killed all my friends because they wanted me. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma went to Namek to revive them because I wasn't there to save them. That caused them to encounter Frieza. He killed Krillin because my Spirit Bomb wasn't strong enough to defeat Frieza. It was Frieza's hatred of me that caused him to come to Earth to try to kill everyone. Because I defeated Dr. Gero's Red Ribbon Army, he wanted revenge on me and thus created the Androids and Cell. It's like I'm responsible for everything that's been happening to everyone and the Earth. If I die, then there probably won't be a threat to my family, friends or Earth anymore. I have to do what's best for everyone and not me.'

He touched Chi-Chi's face. 'What about Chi-Chi? I don't want her to be alone. There's only one thing I can think of doing.'

Goku moved closer to kiss Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi awakened in the kiss and kissed him back. She pulled away reluctantly. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you and I want you," he said and covered his lips over hers again. The kiss deepened as he pulled her closer and removed her clothes along with his, leaving his gift to her. 

"So, I thought the only thing I could do was leave Chi-Chi a child so she wouldn't be alone anymore. She will have something to remember me by."

"Well, that's understandable." King Kai said.

Goku nodded. "Hey, Baba, can I ask a favor?"

"What, Goku?"

"Could you come by when Chi-Chi's giving birth?"

Baba smiled. Though naïve and little rude as a little boy, he was always sweet. "Sure, Goku. I'll let you know."

****

Chi-Chi awakened from her nap. She had taken one when she returned from the doctor. She struggled to find a comfortable position to take another nap, but with her swollen stomach, it was nearly impossible. She heard the door opening behind her.

"Mom, I need you to come downstairs."

"Is something wrong?" Chi-Chi asked as slowly rolled over to face Gohan.

"No, there's something I want you to see."

Chi-Chi started to get out of bed and Gohan helped her. "What's downstairs?" Chi-Chi asked. "It wasn't any different two hours ago."

Gohan took his Mom's hand as he led her out of the room and downstairs. "It's something you should see."

"Fine, but I don't--" she gasped at what she saw. The room was decorated with streamers, balloons, party food, gifts wrapped up and other party decorations. There was a sign that said 'Son Chi-Chi's Baby Shower'. "What is this?" Chi-Chi asked surprised.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed jumping out from behind the sofa and table.

Chi-Chi gasped seeing her father, Krillin, Bulma with Trunks in her arms, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, and Oolong jumped from their hiding places. 

Piccolo stepped out of the corner with his arms folded. He didn't look comfortable being there. "Surprise," he muttered.

"Oh, I don't know what to say," Chi-Chi said almost speechless. 

"Thank you would be appropriate," Oolong muttered.

"Oolong!" Puar scolded at the pig.

"I never expected anything like this," Chi-Chi said on the verge of tears. "A Baby Shower," she looked at Piccolo. "I'm surprised you came, Piccolo."

"Yeah, well, Gohan wanted me to come."

"I couldn't get Vegeta to come and that's probably a good thing. Last thing we need is his negative attitude," Bulma said. 

"Come on, Mom," Gohan said walking his mother to the sofa. "Sit down. We got lots of gifts for you and the baby."

Ox King was first with his gift. He rolled out a brand new stroller wrapped in a bright red bow. "Wow, Dad," Chi-Chi said as she touched the stroller. It looked far more advanced than the one she and Goku got for Gohan years ago. "It's beautiful." She stood up to give her Dad a hug before sitting down.

Ox King also gave Chi-Chi several baby clothes. Since they didn't know the sex of the child, he bought neutral clothes.

"I've got something for you, too, Mom."

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan surprised. "You didn't have to give me anything."

"But I wanted to, Mom." He said handing her a wrapped box.

Chi-Chi opened he box. The gift was still under wrapped paper. She pulled out a mobile. "It's beautiful." It was a handmade mobile with pictures of Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi and her father.

"I took the mobile you had me as a kid and replaced the baby animals with pictures of you, Dad, Grandpa and me," Gohan explained.

Chi-Chi hugged her son. "Oh, sweetie. Thank you."

"Me next!" Yamcha said holding a large gift wrapped box. He placed it before her.

Chi-Chi removed the wrapping to reveal a crib. "Oh, a new crib."

"Not just any crib," Yamcha stated proudly. "It changes into a bed so when your child gets older he or she can sleep in it."

"Thank you, Yamcha. It must have cost a fortune. You didn't have to."

"Ah, it wasn't that much," Yamcha said. "I also got a mattress for it and the sheets and blankets. Oh, I'm not through. I got a car seat for the kid," Yamcha said displaying another box. "I could give you, Gohan and the new baby a ride in my car."

Both Bulma and Krillin had an expression of 'huh' on their faces. They never knew Yamcha to splurge this much money on a stranger before. Chi-Chi wasn't really a stranger but since she didn't associate with them much, she kind of was.

"Thank you for your generosity, Yamcha. I really don't know what to say. It was very nice of you to do this," Chi-Chi said.

A light tint of red crossed Yamcha's cheeks and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm doing what anyone else would."

Krillin stepped up next. He gave Chi-Chi a high chair that converted into a swing. Oolong gave Chi-Chi a baby monitor. Master Roshi gave Chi-Chi a rocking chair.

Bulma was last with her gifts. "Well, you guys got great gifts but you forgot the most important thing."

"Like what?" Yamcha asked.

"Diapers." Bulma said. "When your baby is born, Chi-Chi, the nursery I shopped at when I was expecting Trunks is sending you a year supply of diapers." She handed Chi-Chi a piece of paper. "This will allow you to get any type of diapers you need for a whole year. You can also buy other baby stuff like bottles, baby powder, baby wipes and teething rings. You won't have to worry about this stuff. I got you covered." Bulma grinned proud of herself.

Bulma handed Trunks to Krillin. "Hold him." She pulled out a large gift basket and placed before her. "A mother needs to look good too you know."

Chi-Chi looked at the items in the gift basket--shower gels, lotions, sprays, sponges, bath crystals, beads, powders, perfumes and a makeup kit. Chi-Chi smiled gratefully at Bulma. "Thank you. I'll be sure to use these." She looked around at everyone. "It's very nice of you to do this for me, even though I've been cold and distant to you all lately. I'll cherish all the items you've given me." 

****

Chi-Chi sat with Gohan and her Dad as they listened to stories Master Roshi was telling them about Goku as a child when he trained on his island. Laughter was a constant thing with these stories. Every once and a while Yamcha would throw in stories of his own. Piccolo kept a straight face as he stood listening to the stories though he was laughing on the inside. Oolong was piling food on his plate. Bulma had Trunks who was napping in a baby carrier in front of her and was standing next to Krillin as he poured himself a drink from the punch bowl. Krillin looked at the group entertained in the stories and then at Bulma.

"I need to talk to you outside," Krillin whispered.

Krillin stepped outside first and a few minutes later Bulma came out. "What's up, Krillin?"

Krillin rubbed his bald head. "I may be paranoid but it is me or was--"

"Yamcha acting a little too friendly with Chi-Chi?" Bulma finished. "No, you're not alone."

"You don't think…" Krillin left the rest of the sentence hang.

"Maybe it's just a crush," Bulma said. "He'll be over it soon."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed. "But this is Goku's wife."

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked.

Krillin put his hands up. "I don't mean anything bad. Chi-Chi's pretty but I don't see her as a pretty woman walking down the street. I see Goku's wife and Gohan's mother."

"Well, okay. I see your point. So, Yamcha has a crush on Chi-Chi. I doubt if he would admit it and even if he did, what could go wrong? Chi-Chi's young and she won't be cheating on Goku because he's dead. He's not coming back. Do you think Chi-Chi wants to be lonely for the rest of her life?"

"She has Gohan and the new kid."

"That's not what I meant, Krillin and you know that."

Krillin blushed getting the idea. "Yeah, but the few times I was with Chi-Chi and Goku, they were very happy together. I'm not sure she can find that happiness with any other man."

"I don't see anything wrong with Chi-Chi dating Yamcha if it came to that."

Krillin looked at her taken aback. "But, Bulma, how can you say that? You dated him for over a decade and with all that constant fighting and you two being on and off again and him looking at other girls, do you think he's right or her." Krillin shook his head. "No. I think the only guy for Chi-chi was Goku."

Bulma folded her arms as best she could with Trunks in the carrier. "You know, Krillin, before you talk about other people personal lives, you should get one of your own." 

Krillin watched Bulma walk back in the house. He rolled his eyes. "Women. I'm just glad 18 isn't like her. She might agree with me."

"She's wrong."

Krillin jumped to see Piccolo approaching him. "Huh?"

"I don't understand this love business, but I do know what loyalty is and Goku's wife will be with no one but him. Yamcha will only make a fool of himself." He turned back getting ready to fly off. "And as for you, I wouldn't trust Android 18 too easily."

"How did you know?" Krillin asked. He first saw her two months ago and every time he did, she would throw him into a tree. He would still approach her and talk to her, trying to coax a date out of her. So far, she had said no, but Krillin was hoping she would say yes one day.

"You can keep your secret from your friends, but not for long. I live on the Lookout now. I can see everything." Piccolo said and flew off heading for his home.

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Great. Everyone's putting their two cents in my life now."

To Be Continued

Part Five: The Newest Son 

Cb: Me, too! I thought Yamcha had a tiny crush on Chi-Chi in "Tree of Might" but he didn't start liking Chi-Chi until Goku got sick! Whoo-hoo! I'm not alone! I think--oh, wait I'll explain all about Yamcha in this story. Hee. Hee. As for Goku, well, my explanation on leaving Chi-Chi pregnant was in this chapter. Ff.net has changed things again. They separated stories by character names. If you highlight 'Chi-Chi and Goku' you will get one set of stories. If you set it 'Goku and Chi-Chi' you get a different set of stories. Makes no sense if you ask me.

Lady Athena: Yamcha and Chi-Chi?! Hel--I mean, heck no. Hee. Hee. Yeah, I think Goku's friends looked after Chi-Chi and Gohan. They were men with honor.

Jade: Yep. Yamcha has feelings for her and it's not the other way around.

GoGi: Thanks.

Brios201: Well, thank you very much. 

Gogirl: Now you know how diehard a fan I am of Goku and Chi-Chi. I don't think Chi-Chi was disloyal to Goku when he was dead. I think Yamcha might have had a thing for her and whether he confronted her with those feelings or not is anyone's guess, but in the end when Goku came back Yamcha was a respectful man and backed down.


	5. The Newest Son

His Special Gift

Part Five: The Newest Son

Gohan watch the sun rise with a frown. It's been nine months now since his father's death. Gohan stared at a picture of his family. It was taken at his birthday party his Mom threw days before the Cell Games. It was the three of them. Goku had an arm around Chi-Chi and Gohan stood in front of them. They were all smiling in the picture.

His father was gone and soon his mother was going to give birth. He had to tell his mom what happened that day. He only told her half of it. Of the battle, he told his Mom that he was fighting Cell one moment and then he turned into a giant being set to detonate like a bomb so his father took himself and Cell from Earth. He didn't tell Cell that he toyed with him, that he didn't finish Cell off like his father told him. How could he? His mother would be upset with him. He saw how angry she was with Goku's friends when they came by the next day to express their condolences. If he told his mother, he wasn't sure what she would do.

"Gohan!"

From the sound of her voice, his mother sounded like she was in pain. He left his desk and ran into his mother's room. He found her sitting on the bed, her hands on her stomach. "Mom, what is it?"

"I think it's time, Gohan. I've been having pains more frequently. I have to go to the hospital."

Gohan had prepared for this. His mom made sure he knew what to do. "I'll go call, Grandpa."

"No, I have to go now. I can't wait. We'll have to take Nimbus. Tell your grandfather we'll meet him at the hospital." She cried in pain again as she felt a contraction.

Gohan quickly called his grandpa and told him about the situation. He then grab Chi-Chi's suitcase, which she had packed it a month earlier. Gohan helped his mother on Nimbus and they were off to the hospital. 

Once she got to the hospital, Chi-Chi's water broke. Chi-Chi was given a hospital room and while she filled out the paperwork, Gohan called everyone to let them know that she was in the hospital. 

Gohan came back in the room where Chi-Chi was talking to her Dad. "I called Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha. Bulma and Krillin told me to call when the baby is born and Yamcha said he was on his way."

"He doesn't have to come now," Chi-Chi said. "I'm just starting labor. I probably won't be ready until the afternoon."

"Yeah, your mother is making me go home and get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours," Ox King kissed her daughter on the cheek and patted Gohan's head before leaving the room.

"Is it really gonna be this afternoon?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I'm only dilated by two centimeters. The doctor said I'll have to be dilated by ten before I'm ready," Chi-Chi explained. "Gohan, now that we are alone, I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure."

"I want you to be in the room with me when I give birth. Your father was here to hold my hand when I gave birth to you. I want you to take his place and hold my hand when I give birth to this child."

Gohan smiled. "Sure, Mom."

"I must warn you, I almost broke your Dad's hand so you may be in some pain when I deliver."

Gohan was surprised. "You almost broke Dad's hand?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "Labor's painful. You'll see."

The door opened and Yamcha entered. "Hi, ready to deliver?"

"No, not for a while. I--" she groaned in pain for a moment and Yamcha was at her side in a flash. She opened her eyes when the pain was over. "Just a small contraction. You don't have to be here. Gohan will call you when the baby comes."

"Are you sure? I can wait," Yamcha suggested.

"Thanks, but I'll be all right. I have Gohan with me. He's doing such a good job with me now. His father would be proud."

Yamcha almost frown. "Well, if you feel that way, I'll go then. Let me know when the kid comes," he told Gohan as he got up and left.

****

Baba flew on her crystal ball in a hurry as she searched for Goku on the Grand Kai's planet. Chi-Chi was in labor and was going to have the baby. She promised Goku she would tell him when it was time.

"Where is he?" She asked herself. "Where's that King Kai? He'd know."

She flew to the training grounds where the fighters fought. She saw King Kai talking with a fighter in the North Quadrant. "King Kai, where's Goku?"

"Goku? He's eating. Why?"

"His wife is having his baby."

  
"She is?! Kai almost shrieked. "Why didn't you say so? He's been pacing the past few days wondering when you would show."

They found Goku in the kitchen eating piles and piles of food. "More, please," Goku requested the cook as he ate another plate full of food. The cook put another plate before him and Goku was fast at eating his next plate.

"Goku!" King Kai called.

Goku finished another plate and saw King Kai and Baba. "Oh, Wi!" Goku said with a mouth full of food. He started choking and pounded his chest to get the food down. "Hey, Baba! I thought I felt your presence. Is it time?"

"Yes, Goku, it's time. She's having the baby now."

Goku, King Kai and Baba sat on the green grass outside Grand Kai's place watching the events in Baba's crystal ball. Goku saw Chi-Chi in labor, screaming as she pushed. Gohan was with her, holding her hand. Goku grinned seeing Gohan in pain as well. Goku remembered that feeling of Chi-Chi squeezing the life out of his hand when Gohan was born.

Chi-Chi collapsed on the bed, tired, covered in sweat. "I can't push anymore."

"But Mom, the doctor said you have to give one more big push and it'll be over. Come on, Mom. One more."

__

Chi-Chi, you've never been a quitter so don't stop now.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi called. Gohan looked confused. 

"What, Mom?"

"Your father," Chi-Chi said as she struggled to sit up. "I thought I heard him. He doesn't want me to give up. I think I'm ready to push."

"See?" Goku said proudly looking at Baba. He had his hand on King Kai's shoulder. "All she needed was a little encouragement."

Chi-Chi cried out one last time with all she had, Gohan winced in pain. He may have defeated Cell and helping his mother deliver her baby should be easy, but this was really painful. Chi-Chi collapsed on the bed, spent. There was another cry heard and it came from her child.

"Congratulations," the doctor said holding a crying baby covered in amniotic fluid, screaming his lungs out. "You have a son."

"Whoo-Hoo!" Goku cried jumping in the air. "I have a son! Yes! All right!" He flew around in happy circles a few more times before landing. "That's great! I really wanted another boy! And what a set of lungs he has!"

"Why? Why not a girl?" Baba asked.

"A girl would be great, but I really wanted another boy to look after Chi-Chi for me. This new boy will help Gohan take care of her."

"Ah," Baba said smiling at his noble gesture.

Chi-Chi sat in bed and waited patiently to see her son. After cleaning up the baby and cutting his cord, the nurse wrapped the baby in a soft, blue blanket and handed him to his mother. Chi-Chi held the baby with care. She pulled back the cover to see his face. "Oh, my."

"Wow! He looks just like me," Goku noted seeing the baby through the ball.

"What is it, Mom?" Gohan asked and then saw his baby brother. The spiky black hair was what caught him. The baby had his eyes closed but even without looking at his eyes, Gohan knew what his mother knew. "He looks just like Dad."

"I know," Chi-Chi said choking on her words. She fought back the tears. She held the newborn close to her and looked upward. "Thank you, Goku. I'm going to name him Goten." Chi-Chi looked down at the baby. "That's your name, Goten." She looked at Gohan. "Want to hold your baby brother?"

"Sure," Gohan said before taking his baby brother gently out of his mother's arms. The baby looked so small and fragile. "He's so tiny."

"You were, too," Chi-Chi said. "Look at you, holding him like a pro. Your father was that way, too. He never held a baby before, but he held you like a pro." 

Gohan smiled proudly. He looked down at Goten who moved his arms out of the blanket. His eyes were still closed. Gohan reached and touched his tiny hand. "His hand is so small."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Yours were, too."

Gohan held Goten for a few more minutes before the nurse took Goten away after a few more minutes to be weighed and measured and make sure he was in good health for a newborn. Gohan went to make the calls to everyone about the birth and Chi-Chi was taken back to her room where she waited for both her sons return. 

****

Gohan held his baby brother in his arms. His eyes were still closed. Goten seem to be sleeping. He was a big brother now. He was going to help his Mom raise this little boy. He was going to look out for him, teach him about camping and fishing like his father did. This little boy was going to look up to him with his father's eyes, he knew. He was going to feel guilt for the rest of his life for what he took from his baby brother--his father.

Looking at Goten sleeping, he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to hide. That's not how his father would've acted. He was going to tell his mother everything and own up to it. His mother may be mad at him for it but he wasn't going to hide it anymore.

Gohan put Goten in his cart and looked at his Mom. "Mom, there's something I have to tell you."

Chi-Chi saw the seriously in his face. "What is it, Gohan?"

"I've been keeping something from you. I never told you all that had happened when Dad died."

Chi-Chi looked concern. "What, Gohan?"  


"I was fighting Cell like I told you but I was playing with him. I didn't finish him off like Dad told me. I kept telling Cell to surrender because he couldn't win against me. I got cocky. Dad kept telling me that Cell was never going to surrender and that I should just finish him off, but I didn't. I punched him, knocking Android 18, out of him. I could've finished him off then, but I didn't. Then Cell got the upper hand. He increased his size to be a giant bomb and threaten to blow the world up. I couldn't defeat Cell. It was my entire fault. Then Dad showed up and well, you know the rest. It's my fault Mom. It's my fault that Dad died." Gohan cried. Tears ran down his face. "If I didn't lose my head, then Dad would be here with us celebrating Goten's birth. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi pulled Gohan to hug him. She let her son cry on her. As much mourning she had been doing, she hadn't noticed Gohan. Whenever she asked, he would tell her he was fine. She knew she should've checked on him more.

'He's been holding all this for the past nine months. He blames himself for his father's death.'

"Gohan," Chi-Chi gently spoke. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

"I thought you would be mad at me, like you were with Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo for not saving Dad. I thought you would hate me."

"Oh, honey, I could never hate you. You're my son. I love you. You didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't have been on that battle field anyway. You're a child." She pulled back and wiped Gohan's tears away. "Now, I don't want you blaming yourself for your father's death. Your father knew what he was doing when he died and it was his decision not to come back. He could've return but he didn't. I don't hate you, Gohan. I'm not mad at you. I could never be. From now on, I don't want you feeling guilty about your father's death, all right. I don't want you and I know your father wouldn't want you to think he's the cause of you being sad and depressed. Okay?"

Gohan smiled, happy to have his conscience free and happy his mother wasn't angry at him. "So, you're not mad at me?"  


"Of course not." 'I'll be mad at your father but I'll never be mad at you.'

****

"Aw, he's so cute," Bulma commented, holding Goten. Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha were in the room with Gohan and Chi-Chi looking and wanting to take turns in holding Goku's newest child. "I believe I found a playmate for Trunks."

"I can't believe he looks so much like Goku," Krillin commented and clamped his hands. "Oh, sorry, Chi-Chi. I didn't--"

"It's okay, Krillin. I know he does."

Krillin nodded and looked at her desk and saw a dozen lilac flowers. "Hey, where did you get the flowers?"

"Yamcha," Chi-Chi said as Bulma handed the baby back to her.

Krillin looked at Yamcha who was staring at Chi-Chi. 'Why am I the only one against this? Of course, besides Bulma, I'm the only one who knows.' "Was it painful?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. It was, but what was strange was that I felt Goku's presence, encouraging me."

Yamcha almost looked guilty. "You felt Goku?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said. "I thought I heard him say I wasn't a quitter and I shouldn't quit now."

"I felt the same presence with Dad when I was fighting Cell," Gohan added. "Maybe Dad was talking to you, Mom."

"Oh, I hope he was," Chi-Chi said. "I think your father is watching over us, Gohan," Chi-Chi said as Bulma handed Goten back to her.

"Well, hopefully, he's watching over you and Gohan, Chi-Chi," Krillin said grinning as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't want him to be looking over all of us. He might not like what he's seeing. Ow!" Krillin cried as Bulma smacked him on his bald head.

"What do you mean about that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Krillin probably talking about himself since he had a crush on Android 18."

Krillin just grumbled.

A nurse entered the room. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave."

"All right. I have to get home anyway," Bulma said. "I'll stop by your home in a few days. I know it's gonna be hectic with that baby around." Bulma waved and left. 

"Yeah, I'll see you around. Call if you need anything okay," Krillin said before leaving. 

"Congratulations, Chi-Chi," Yamcha said before leaving.

Ox King kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, sweetie. I'll come back tomorrow to take you home." Ox King went to stand by the door waiting for Gohan.

Gohan hugged his Mom and looked down at his baby brother. "I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow, Mom."

"I'll see you later, son." Gohan smiled and left with his grandpa. The nurse walked over to take Goten. "Oh, can I be with him for a few more minutes."

The nurse smiled. "I'll come back," she said and left. 

Chi-Chi picked up Goten and held him. He lay sleeping. "My beautiful Goten. You look so much like your father."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Chi-Chi stopped talking when she heard a noise. She looked around and didn't see anything. She shrugged and looked at her son. "I bet you're going to have an appetite like him. I know your father wished he could be here."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Chi-Chi put Goten down in his cart. This time she heard the noise from her window. She walked to it and to her shock she saw Vegeta. What the…? She opened the door and Vegeta stepped in.

"What are you…"

He walked passed her to Goten. He looked down at Goten sleeping. He turned to face her. "I came to say you did well."

Chi-Chi blinked. "Excuse me?"

Vegeta sighed. He didn't want to say this more than once. "You're strong for carrying this child and getting over Kakarot's death. Saiyans form a bond when they choose a mate for life and when one dies suddenly, some mourn, and some kill others or themselves. You persevered, so you did well." He folded his arms. "I just hope you don't make this child into a weakling."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "I'll raise him well and his father will be proud. Don't worry. He'll be stronger than you." 

Vegeta scoffed. "Get real. He'll never be stronger than me. I should kill you for making such a remark."

"Oh, I don't think you'd want to do that. You see, if you kill me, then Gohan will kill you for killing me and he'll send you to Other World where you would have to deal with Goku and he won't be too happy with you for killing me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Thank you for your words. Goku's death was tough, but this child made me persevere."

"Like I care. I said what I had to say." Vegeta said stepping out the window and flying back to his home.

Chi-Chi returned to look down at Goten. Staring at the innocent child, she knew he had changed her life for the better because of him. He helped her through the most difficult period in her life. Things would be different. How? She wasn't sure yet, but something inside her told her life would be changed forever by this child.

To Be Continued

Part Six: Forgiveness Through Innocence

Lotus Demon: I guess since Piccolo is friends with Goku and Gohan, he wouldn't think it was right that Yamcha make a move on Goku's wife.

CB: I agree Chi-Chi can be just as naïve as Goku sometimes. One of the reasons why they are meant for each other. In the Cell Saga where Goku was looking for the dragon balls, Chi-Chi was at Master Roshi's. Krillin and Yamcha were there too watching Hercule on TV pulling three buses. He punch a hole in one of the buses and ripped three phone book pages. The crowd cheered Hercule on thinking he was strong enough to beat Cell. Master Roshi said, "That's sad." He was referring to the people for thinking Hercule could beat Cell. Chi-Chi said, "I agree. Someone could've used that bus." Everyone else was looking 'Oh…kay.' Yeah, Yamcha is going to realize his ideas are foolish. I think that's in the next two chapters.

GOGI: Hope you enjoyed this one.

Lady Athena: Nah, couldn't make it a Y/CC. I don't they have anything in common to form a relationship. 

Gogirl: Chi-Chi only love is Goku. It's kind of obvious how she is around him.

Trinity: Thank you!

NickeyWhite2: Well, thank you! She is one of my favorites, so I understand her very well.


	6. Forgiveness Through Innocence

His Special Gift

Part Six: Forgiveness Through Innocence

Chi-Chi watched the sun set with a heavy sigh. This day was very difficult for her. It was for Gohan too, but he was handling it better than his mother. Three-month-old Goten was oblivious to everything. He was in his crib sleeping. Chi-Chi left her son sleeping and collapsed on her bed and cried.

It was a year ago today that Goku had died. Chi-Chi had hope that Goku would change his mind about staying dead and called her or Gohan telepathically and tell them to ask Shenron to take them to Namek so they could ask Porunga to bring him back.

But he didn't. With the setting sun, she knew he wasn't going to do it. He was going to stay dead. Gohan opened the door and saw his Mom crying. Gohan walked in and sat by his Mom. 

"It's okay, Mom. I miss Daddy, too, but he wouldn't want us to cry over his death now. He'd want us to be happy."

Chi-Chi rolled over and sniffed. "I had hoped your father would change his mind and come home. I've finally realized he's not coming back."

"We'll be okay. It's not that bad without him now. We have Goten."

Chi-Chi smiled and laughed. "He's so much like your father you wouldn't believe. He's always smiling even in his sleep." Chi-Chi sat back and laugh. "I can imagine your father now. He's probably running around in Other World trying to get into everything probably fighting someone. Whatever he's doing, he's happy and having a good time."

Chi-Chi looked at her son with pride. "Thank you, Gohan. You're really growing up." She hugged him. "I'm so proud of you and your father would be too."

The sound of crying was heard from the crib. Chi-Chi laughed. "Motherhood calls."

"I can check on Goten, Mom."

Chi-Chi waved a no thanks. "No, I want to hold him. I need to hold him now."

Gohan watch his mom picked him up. In less than a minute, she had changed his diaper and tickling him, making Goten laugh. Ever since his mother discovered she was pregnant, she did a complete 180 from before. His mother was happier now and it was all because of Goten. Goten's affects didn't stop with his mother. Gohan was affected too. Because of Goten, he was able to confess to his mother the secret he had been holding. Goten was loveable, too. The baby was always happy, especially when he was fed. The house seem to have life again because of Goten and Gohan was grateful of that not only for him but for his mother.

__

Thanks for leaving him, Dad.

****

Chi-Chi awakened to the sound of Goten crying. She got out of her bed and walked to the crib. She picked him up and he continued to cry, waving his small arms in the air. She felt his bottom and knew his diaper needed to be changed. Chi-Chi brought Goten to the changing table where she quickly disposed of his old diaper with a new one. She sat in the rocking chair and started to breastfeed him. 

He was almost six months now and looking more like his father everyday. Chi-Chi hummed a soft melody to him. "You love to eat, don't you? You are Goku's child."

Chi-Chi stared at him. It amazed her at how much he looked like his father. There were times like this she would get angry with Goku. She hadn't forgiven him for leaving her pregnant or what everyone thought of as Goku's Noble Decision. She thought it was ridiculous to stay away because he felt he was threatening the Earth by being on the planet. She looked down at Goten. He was so sweet and innocent. He didn't have a clue as to what his father did. Chi-Chi melted at the innocence of his eyes. They reminded her so much of Goku.

"I will do anything for you, you know that," Chi-Chi told Goten. "I'll protect you from any harm." She looked at his small hand and it amazed her that it fit around her index finger. She thought about the last night she had with Goku, the night their child was conceived.

"Did he have you in mind when he died?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goten just blinked and concentrated on getting his milk. When he had enough, Chi-Chi stopped breastfeeding Goten and put him over her back to help him burp. Once he did, she looked at him. Goten looked back at his mother with wide, curious eyes.

__

"So you and Gohan got all the training you will need for Cell?" Chi-Chi asked Goku.

They were in bed. Chi-Chi was lying on her stomach. Her head was resting on her folded arms and Goku was lying on his back. His hands were behind his head. Goku and Gohan had returned that day from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "For the Cell Games? Yeah."

"I hate all this fighting. It's like someone is deliberately trying to take you from me. You don't know how scared I get when you and Gohan go off fighting. It's bad enough I can't stop you from fighting, but I wish you wouldn't let Gohan fight. He's just a little boy."

"Chi-Chi," Goku said rolling on his side to look at her. "You know we have to fight."

Chi-Chi didn't respond to that. It looked as if she had given up on that topic. Instead, she said, "What do you think about when you fight?"

Goku laid on his back again with his hands behind his head. "The thrill of the fight, the challenge, but I also think about you, Gohan and everyone I'm protecting."

A smile curved Chi-Chi's face. "You think about me? Really?"

"Yeah, you guys are the reason I push on when the chips are down. When I was fighting Frieza, I had a dream that he came to Earth and killed you, Gohan and everyone else. I was so angry with what was to come if I had failed that I what was left of my energy to attack Frieza. It wasn't enough, but that was the last major attack I used before the Spirit Bomb and I turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Goku asked.

"I knew that you loved me. I, um, I don't know. I guess I didn't realize how deep your feelings for me were."

Goku's face soften. "Chi-Chi, you know I care for you a lot. I wouldn't have anything if it weren't for you." He took her hand and pulled her on top of him. "I love you. I used to fight just for my pure joy, to just challenge myself. I still fight like that, but now that I have a family, I have a reason to fight. Fighting for you and Gohan gives me another reason to fight. It makes me dig deeper. It makes me a better fighter. You know I'll die for your safety." He saw tears coming out of Chi-Chi's eyes. He wiped them away. "Don't be sad."

__

"If you die, I don't know what I'd do," Chi-Chi cried.

"Chi-Chi, you're strong. I don't plan on dying. I'm just telling you how much you mean to me."

Chi-Chi sniffed. "I know. It's just that I'd do the same thing for you and Gohan."

Goku smiled. "I know, Chi-Chi," He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. "I know."

Chi-Chi looked down at Goten. "Maybe I've been going about it all wrong. I was upset with your father for leaving me. I told myself I wouldn't forgive him, but looking at you, how innocent you are, I'm beginning to see how wrong I was. He wasn't being selfish in death. He was trying to protect me and you…all of us."

Chi-Chi raised Goten above her. The little boy giggled. "I've been so wrong about your father." She showered the boy with kisses, causing Goten to laugh some more. "He knew he was going to die and he left me with you to remember him by." She hugged the baby boy, not wanting to ever let him go. "I will never think ill of your father again. I was wrong. I've been so wrong for the past year. I forgive…in fact I'm honored with what he did and you will know soon of what your father sacrificed, too. I'm going to tell you how great your father was. You will know he loves you and I'm going to tell you all the crazy adventures your father has been through. This is a new beginning for both of us, Goten." 

****

Chi-Chi walked with the 17-month-old outside their house. Gohan was studying in his room and mother and son were taking a walk by the river outside their home.

"Fishy," Goten said pointing at the fishes in the water. 

Chi-Chi looked in. "Yes, the fishes live in the water. Gohan caught some for us yesterday and we're going to have it for dinner tonight."

Goten looked up and smile. "I like fish."

"Yes, I know you do," Chi-Chi laughed. 'Just like my Goku,' Chi-Chi thought proudly.

The two walked by a row of flowers that were growing in the garden. Goten reached down and plucked a flower from the ground. He raised it to his mother. "Here, Mommy!"

"Thank you, Goten," Chi-Chi said taking the flower from him.

"Hi, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi looked up in the sky and saw Krillin coming in for a landing. 

Goten looked up and waved. "K'illin." Chi-Chi laughed. Every time he saw Krillin, he would call him K'illin.

Krillin landed and ruffled Goten's hair. "It's amazing at how much he looks like Goku."

"Yeah, he's like his twin in a way. So, what brings you here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I came to see how you and your boys are doing. You know, see if you needed help with anything."

Chi-Chi smiled. Krillin was a thoughtful one. Truly, he was Goku's best friend. "We're doing fine. Gohan's studying and Goten and I were taking a walk. I'm glad you came, Krillin. I need to say something to you."

"Like what, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked down at Goten and wondered how she could say this with Goten around. "Come on, Goten," Chi-Chi said picking up her youngest son. "I'm going to let you play in your pen while I talk with Krillin. Come with us."

Krillin followed Chi-Chi in the house. He wondered what was on Chi-Chi's mind. Chi-Chi sat Goten in his playpen in the living room and she and Krillin talked in the kitchen. "I want to apologize for my behavior with you when Goku died. I know you didn't let him die. You and everyone else, except for Vegeta would've done anything to save him. I've come to accept the reason Goku died and I've understand his need to fight and why he chose to stay dead."

Wow. Krillin didn't know what to expect Chi-Chi to say, but it wasn't that. He smiled. "You don't need to apologize. I understand and I think everyone else did too. You lost Goku. I don't blame you for being angry. I was angry with myself, too. He was my best friend and I just let him go to Cell and die."

"Momma!" Chi-Chi walked over to Goten. He raised an empty bottle to him. Chi-Chi smiled and went back to the kitchen to fix her son a bottle of milk. 

"But he did leave me a special gift. I don't know how I'd be if Goten wasn't here." She fixed the bottle and gave it to her son, he eagerly took it.

Chi-Chi looked at Krillin who was looking down at Goten. "So, what's going on with you? Have you been dating anyone?"

Krillin blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, heh, heh, I have been dating someone."

  
"She's not another Marron, is she?"

Krillin put his hands up and shook it. "No, she's not. She's um, smart and tough, tall, too."

"Tough? She can fight?" She took the empty bottle from Goten and handed him a toy to play with.

"Uh, yeah," Krillin said nervously.

"You really like her?" Chi-Chi guessed especially by the way Krillin was turning red.

"Yeah."

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen to clean the bottle. "Does she like you, too?"

"Well, yeah, but um, she doesn't like displaying her feelings in public."

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner one night?" Chi-Chi suggested.

Krillin panicked. If Chi-Chi knew that the woman he was talking about was Android 18, the same Android that was out to kill her husband, who knows how she would react. She was nice to him now but if Chi-Chi discovered the truth, Chi-Chi would go ballistic.

"Uh, I don't know about that. She, uh, that is, that might not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Chi-Chi asked with her back to him. She turned to look at him and saw he looked as if he was hiding something. "What is it, Krillin? Why wouldn't we get along?" Krillin rubbed a hand over his mouth and said something. "What, Krillin? Kami, you make it sound as if this woman was an enemy."

Krillin didn't say anything.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen. "She is an enemy?"

Krillin looked down. "Yes."

"Who is she?"

Krillin figured he might as well tell her. Everyone was gonna find out eventually. "Android 18." He saw the shocked look on her face. "She's not bad anymore. She's changed. She's a good person now."

Chi-Chi just stared at him in disbelief. Gohan came in the room. "Hey, Krillin, what are you doing here?"

Krillin looked at the young man, happy for a distraction. "I just came to see how you guys are doing?"

"And to tell us he's dating Android 18," Chi-Chi said.

Gohan looked surprised. "You're dating her? Wow, so you won her over? How do you date an Android?"

"None of your business!" Krillin yelled and then clamped his hand over his mouth. He was already blushing with them knowing he had a girlfriend, now Gohan was questioning him about it.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Oh, boy. Why am I surprised about this after everything I've been through?" Chi-Chi threw her hands up as if giving up. "Well, if she's not as bad anymore, then you can still invite her over for dinner. I wonder how Goku would've reacted to this. Does everyone else know?"

Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "No."

Chi-Chi thought for a moment and then smiled. "I know. How about we have the others for dinner next week and everyone can meet Android 18?"

"Are you nuts?! Krillin shouted. "18 kicked everyone's butt! If they see her, they would want to kill her!"

"If she's not bad anymore, they wouldn't do that. Besides, I'm sure Android 18, can hold her own," Chi-Chi explained.

Krillin just stared with his mouth gaping at Chi-Chi. 'That sounds like something Goku would say. No wonder he and Chi-Chi got along.' "Uh, I guess it would be okay. I have to talk to 18 about it. Boy, I hope this doesn't turn into World War III."

****

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan and Piccolo were standing outside. Yamcha, Bulma, and Trunks were already there. Vegeta didn't come because he didn't want to associate with them and he wanted to train. Tien and Chiaotsu were also training in the mountains. Trunks and Goten were playing together in a playpen. Bulma was watching the boys play and Yamcha was helping Chi-Chi out at the grill. Most of the food was done and everyone was waiting on Krillin and 18.

"Well, we're here to meet Krillin's girlfriend."

"You've invited me here to meet 18?" Piccolo asked and turned as if he was going to fly away. "That's it. I'm going back to the Lookout."

"Wait, Piccolo. You knew?"

"So, what if I did? It's no importance to me. I'm going back to the Lookout. There's no reason for me to stay. Your mother apologized to me and Yamcha for her behavior when Goku died, which is a shock to me and I don't eat or drink anything other than water, so I'm going home."

And with that Piccolo took off into the sky. Gohan watched him go away and shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to his Mom who was talking with Yamcha and helping her out. He had taken another slab of ribs off the grill for Chi-Chi and she was now putting on the hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Are the food almost ready, Mom?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Yamcha has been a big help. He's been speeding up the cooking of the food with his ki blast. Krillin and his girlfriend should be showing up soon."

"Hey, I see someone in the sky! I think it's Krillin!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone looked up. Yamcha's eyes became wide as saucers. "That's Android 18 with Krillin!" He got in front of Chi-Chi protectively. "Don't worry, Chi-Chi, I'll protect you from her."

"What?" Chi-Chi said and stepped away. "Don't be silly. That's Krillin's girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?!" Yamcha and Bulma yelled shocked.

Goten and Trunks stuck their heads out the playpen to see Krillin and Yamcha land. Yamcha looked defensive while Bulma looked shocked and stepped back. 

Krillin stood besides 18 and smiled nervously. "Guys, meet my girlfriend."

Yamcha and Bulma just stood there not being able to move. 18 looked extremely uncomfortable and was ready to bolt. Chi-Chi removed her apron and picked Goten up from the playpen and they with Gohan walked to Krillin and 18. 

18 saw Chi-Chi and her family approaching her. Krillin had already told 18 about her and 18's feelings were mixed. Chi-Chi invited her, but she was also Goku's wife--the man she was trying to kill. She didn't feel comfortable approaching the wife of the man she tried to kill. 

Chi-Chi approached them keeping a smile on her face. As a princess, she was trained to be on good behavior and living with Goku, she learned to give people another chance. She had followed that advice with Piccolo when he was training with her husband and son for the Androids. "Hello. I'm Son Chi-Chi, Goku's wife. These are my sons, Gohan and Goten."

"Hello," 18 said coolly.

"Hi!" Goten said with a big smile on his face.

18 looked at Goten and noticed how cheerful and innocent Goten looked and couldn't help but crack a smile at his cheerful face.

"Most of the food are ready. Why don't you come get a plate?" Chi-Chi said, leading her to the table where most of the food were.

Yamcha and Bulma slowly warmed up and talked to 18. Most of 18's answers were one or two words. Of all of them, Chi-Chi was the nicest. Strange, 18 thought, how nice Chi-Chi was and she knows 18 tried to kill her husband.

"So, what do you think of them?" Krillin asked as they stood by the river in front of Goku and Chi-Chi's house. 

"They're nice…once they get rid of the shock of me being an Android."

"Aw, don't worry. They'll warm up to you."

"Like I care," 18 aid dryly looking away. "Goku's wife, Chi-Chi was nice. I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, I think that has to do with him dying and having this last kid, but then again, Chi-Chi was a nice person when you ignore how angry she can get it when it comes to interfering with Gohan's studies."

18 looked back at the group. Trunks and Goten were running around with Gohan, Bulma was on her cell phone and Chi-Chi was cleaning and putting things away with Yamcha's help. 

"That Yamcha guy. Does he like Goku's wife?"

"How did you know that?" Krillin asked stunned she knew.

"Anyone could see it but Goku's wife and his kids. You should tell him to back off."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you said you were Goku's best friend and isn't that something a best friend should do?" 18 asked back.

Krillin bit his lip. "I guess. It's always me left doing the dirty work."

To Be Continued

Part Seven: Chi-Chi…Moving On?

Moon girl: Thanks. I actually think Goku took peeks of his family when he was dead. King Kai was there so Goku could've watched over his family anytime he wanted.

GD: Has it? No, I don't think Y/CC have a chance. Ah, 'Sounds of Pleasure' was funny and light-hearted, nothing to be taken seriously like the stuff I've been writing lately. Hee. Hee. This story has ten chapters, so there are four more to go.

Brios201: Thanks!

CB: Yes, I think there is a bonding though as far as I can remember, I can't recall it actual being said. Everyone has there own version by how bonding is made like biting the mate and I used to do that too, but I've change my mind and came up with my own version that through the love they have for each other a bond is made. Yeah, when Chi-Chi got hurt, Goku immediately sense it. His first expression was like "Huh" when he was in the water and then when he rose out of the water it was like he knew she was hurt and he was looking very upset. Oh, yeah, Chi-Chi taught him a lot and I don't think many DBZ fans, I know the Chi-Chi haters don't give her credit for what she's done for Goku. I think I mentioned this before but Goku was completely ignorant when he married Chi-Chi. He basically did what was told of him. Living with Chi-Chi he learned personal hygiene, common sense and learn to be a little bit persuasive. From watching dragon ball and then dragon ball Z you see how much Goku has changed. I think there was a little segment in the Namek Saga where Goku is training and he fixes his food and washes up, etc. He learned that from Chi-Chi. Hee. Hee. About Piccolo, Goku told him that Chi-Chi means well. I love that episode. I never laughed so much. I still don't get why Piccolo did it. I'm like, "Piccolo, she's not your wife. You don't have to do it." Actually, I have been thinking about doing another "New Adventure story" but it's a and probably more realistic different way on how they fell in love and what happened in those five years and it's PG-13.

Lady Athena: Yeah, now I have to deal with this Yamcha thing. It will be sorted out in the next chapter. Vegeta knows a strong woman when he sees and knows to give credit when it's due. Heh. Heh.

Gogirl: What else? I have to deal with the Yamcha issue, Krillin marrying 18, and I have to bring in Baba again and then it ends with Goku coming back.

Rini: Yamcha is a goof in this story, but still respectful when it all comes out. Thanks for the review.

GOGI: Somewhat. I'll talk about Gohan some and Chi-Chi's observations of him as he grows from a boy to a young man.


	7. ChiChiMoving On?

His Special Gift

Part Seven: Chi-Chi…Moving On?

The wedding was lovely, just how the bride and groom wanted it, simple yet elegant and surrounded with friends and family. Krillin and 18 married at sunset on Master Roshi's island. Bulma had the food catered at the reception that was held in Master Roshi's house.

At first, most of Krillin's friends weren't for the relationship, but after time they realized how right Krillin and 18 were for each other. They were amazed at how 18 got Krillin to grow his hair back. He looked like a whole new man with hair. Bulma even got Vegeta to attend the event. Of course, he had to make his snide comment here and there mumbled he was forced into it and promised food if he came. 

"No, Goten. You already had one tonight," Chi-Chi told him.

Chi-Chi had fixed another plate for food for Goten and both were heading back to their seat when they passed the table the cake was on.

"Please, Momma? Please," Goten whimpered and got that sad look in his eyes the way his father got when he wanted something he couldn't get. Chi-Chi knew Goten had won. 

"All right, but only one more," Chi-Chi said. She cut a piece of cake and handed it to Goten.

"Thank you, Momma!" Goten said cheerfully. He looked so much like his father she almost started to cry. The two sat down at their seat with Gohan. He was growing into a young man all right. At fourteen, he was nearly as tall as her and his voice was going through the stages of changing from a child into a man. Chi-Chi knew once he gets older, he was going to be as tall as his father.

"Dad would've liked this, wouldn't he, Mom?" Gohan asked.

"I think your father would've been more shocked than anything else," Chi-Chi commented as she helped Goten eat. "Imagine the look on his face to see Krillin and Android 18 marry. I can see his eyes bulging out and him screaming, 'Krillin and 18?!'." Chi-Chi laughed. "I think he would be shock to see Krillin with hair. I don't think your father ever saw Krillin with hair." 'Knowing Goku, he'd probably wonder how human and androids have sex.' She laughed at the thought of her husband asking her that. "Still, he would've been happy to see Krillin marry."

Gohan saw Krillin and 18 dancing to a song. Krillin was turning red in the face and 18 was smiling softly at him. He saw his Mom moving softly to the music. It looked as if she wanted to dance herself.

"You want to _dance_, Mom?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan surprised. "What?" She had to hold back a laugh when he said 'dance'. His voice was still changing.

Gohan stood up and held his hand out to her. "A dance."

"You want to dance with your Mom?" Chi-Chi asked incredulously. 

Gohan nodded nervously. "Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll watch Goten for you," Yamcha said taking a seat besides Chi-Chi.

"Thanks for watching Goten, Yamcha. Come on, Gohan." Chi-Chi let Gohan lead her on the dance floor. Chi-Chi thought her son was very good. He was fast learner unlike his father. She smiled thinking about how she showed Goku how to dance. He was a little clumsy at first, stepping on her toes, stumbling and knocking them both on the floor, but he got it. "See? Those dance lessons I gave you help. Some girl is going to be lucky to have you as a dancing partner."

Gohan blushed. "_Yeah_."

"After this, we'll congratulate Krillin and 18 and leave."

Bulma watched Chi-Chi on the dance floor with Gohan. Four-year-old Trunks was beside her eating not caring what was going on. "Oh, I feel so sorry for Chi-Chi. I bet she wished Goku was dancing with her instead of Gohan."

Vegeta laughed, smirking arrogantly with his arms and legs crossed. "As if Kakarot could dance."

"Why don't you go ask Chi-Chi for a dance?"

"What?!" Vegeta yelled shocked. "Have you lost your mind? I'm not dancing with Kakarot's wife."

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. She looks lonely," Bulma said.

"No!" Vegeta argued.

"Baby," Bulma said and looked at Yamcha. He was sitting with Goten watching Chi-Chi and Gohan danced. "I'll ask Yamcha. He likes Chi-Chi anyway. I'm sure he'll be happy to do it."

Bulma started to get up but Vegeta grabbed her wrist and sat her back down beside him. "What do you mean Yamcha likes Kakarot's wife?"

"Not that you would care, but he has a crush on her. He's liked her for a long time now. Krillin and I noticed it at Chi-Chi's baby shower. Krillin doesn't think Yamcha should pursue her, but I think it will be okay. Goku's dead and he's not coming back. Why should Chi-Chi waste her life mourning him? She's still young. She should move on."

"No," Vegeta spoke firmly. "She's the wife of a Saiyan and therefore should remain loyal to him even in death. Once Saiyans take a mate, they take one for life."

"So you're saying that even though Chi-Chi lost her husband at a young age, she shouldn't date anyone else?"  


"Exactly, and any other man, especially Yamcha since he was Kakarot's friend, should not pursue her. Any man of honor wouldn't." He smirked. "He's nothing compared to a Saiyan anyway. You know that from experience yourself."

Bulma caught the sexual innuendo he was referring to. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "You're a jerk."

"That's not what you called me last night."

  
"Oh, shut up, and don't talk that way in front of your son," Bulma argued.

"He's too young to understand. Besides, you do a lot worse with the clothes you wear in front of him," Vegeta shot back.

"That's it. I'm going," Bulma rose from her seat. She had enough of Vegeta for tonight. She walked to the floor and interrupted Chi-Chi and Gohan's dance. Bulma danced with Gohan and Chi-Chi returned to her seat. "Hey, kid, you're doing a great job dancing with your Mom and making her happy. I'm sure your Dad would be proud of you."

"Thanks."

"How's your Mom anyway?"

"She's _fine_."

Bulma held back her own laugh at Gohan's changing voice. "Don't you think it's time for her to start dating. It's been nearly four years since Goku died. Don't you think she's lonely for male companionship?"

Gohan flushed with embarrassment. He didn't want to think about his mother like that. He knew what she was talking about. He was fourteen going on fifteen. "Bulma…um, I don't think my Mom…well, she misses my Dad. I don't think she would want to date anyone."

"You're just a kid and this is your Mom. How would you know? I know she wouldn't admit it, especially to you, but I think your Mom is lonely. Just think about it. I think it will make your Mom happy to have a man in her life."

Gohan frowned. He wasn't sure if he could see his mother with anyone else but his Dad. He knew Goku's friends rarely saw it but his parents were affectionate, often playful and truly loved each other. He remembered seeing his Mom and Dad kissing a few times, hugging, and his father could always make his mom smile no matter how mad she was at him. Gohan couldn't imagine his mother with another man. It just didn't feel right.

****

"Mommy, can I have this?" Goten asked holding a box of heavily sugar cereal.

"No, Goten. That's not good for you." Chi-Chi told him. She had sent Gohan off to get some milk and juice while she and Goten continued to shop. "Goten, could you get Mommy something?"

"Sure!" he said eagerly.

Chi-Chi picked Goten up and sat him on her shoulder. "Try to reach that box right there. The red one."

Goten stretched his short arms but he couldn't reach it. "I can't reach it, Momma." 

Chi-Chi sat Goten down in the seat of the shopping cart. "That's okay. I'll get Gohan to get it for me."

"No need. I got it for you," a man said reaching up to get the box. "You wanted this?"

Chi-Chi smiled grateful at the man as she took the box from him. "Yes, thank you."

"You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?"

Chi-Chi looked at the tall man. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. He looked young around her age. Chi-Chi had the same feeling she had seen him somewhere.

"Well, you do look familiar, but I can't recall where I've seen you."

The man looked at Chi-Chi and noticed the bun in her hair. "You wouldn't happen to be Son Chi-Chi, would you?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't know you," Chi-Chi said still trying to figure who this man was.

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm the Sahashi's kid. My parents live a few miles from your home."

Chi-Chi soon realized who he was. "Oh, I remember Mr. and Mrs. Sahashi. You're Hajiko, their son. It's been some years, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since Goku and I moved to Mount Paouz."

"Yeah, I was about eighteen at the time and going off to college and you two were newlyweds. Man, it's been--"

"Oh, please, don't mention the years," Chi-Chi interrupted. "It'll make me feel old."

"Aw, come on, you're still young and pretty. Besides, I'm your age, too. So, how's your husband?" Hajiko asked.

Chi-Chi frowned. She looked at Goten. She really didn't want to talk about it in front of her son. "He died almost four years ago," she whispered.

Hajiko understood seeing the child, she wanted to keep her voice low and not talk about it much. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is your son." He said looking over at Goten. "Hey, little guy," he said reaching out for Goten's hand to shake.

Goten gave him his hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Goten!"

Hajiko laughed. "He's a cheerful one and friendly. Did your husband know about him?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, I don't think so. He might have, but--" she left the rest of her words hang. She wanted to get off the subject of Goku's death. "So, what are you doing here? Last I heard, your parents said you were married living in South City. Your mother said you weren't fond of the country life and wanted the city."

"I still do. Live in South City I mean, but I got a divorce two years ago. It was amicable. I just came to see my Dad because he's been sick recently."

"Oh, I didn't know. Is he all right?" Chi-Chi asked concerned.

"He had a heart attack recently and I've been getting my Dad his medicine and helping Mom around the house."

"Oh," Chi-Chi covered a hand over her mouth stunned. "I didn't know. I haven't talk to your mother in a while. I've just been so busy with my children. How's your mother?"

"Strong as usual but grateful for my help."

"That's very kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule to help out on your parents," Chi-Chi told him.

"They are my parents. Speaking of them, I better go. My mom is waiting for the groceries. Since I'll be nearby, why don't I just come over and see you again? We could finish our talk."

"Sure. That would be nice."

Gohan walked to the aisle his mother and brother was on, holding the milk and juice and stopped when he saw his mother talking to another man. She seem to have known him or at least like him to by the way she was reacting. He was soon struck with what Bulma told him about his mother dating again. It just didn't feel right for his mother to date another man. The only person he could see with his mother was his father. He knew his mother yelled at his Dad sometimes but he knew deep down they truly loved each other.

__

Seven year old Gohan was in his room doing some last minute studying before going to bed. His Dad returned from Yardrat today. He went downstairs to get a little snack when he heard his parents talking in the living room. They were facing each other. Gohan knew his mother couldn't see him, but he saw the solemn look on her face. 

"Sometimes I even wonder if you love me at all," Chi-Chi commented. 

"Huh?"

"You've been gone for a whole year, Goku. I understand that you didn't know where you were going when you left Namek and crashed on Yardrat, but did you have to stay away for a year? I know you're a Saiyan so your wounds healed quicker. Why didn't you come home sooner? I get so lonely when you're not here. I felt like a widow and that you didn't want me because you were gone so long." 

Goku gripped her shoulders, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I had to go Chi-Chi. I had to stay away, but I came back as soon as I could." 

"You had to save the world, the universe. You save the lives of billions of people and no one cares. No one cares about you or the fact that my husband is risking his life for them. Well, I do! I'm tired of you risking your life for everyone. I lost you once," her voice cracked as tears spilled from her eyes, "almost twice when you went up against Frieza and almost died escaping Namek. I can't go through this again. What if these Androids or that virus kills you? I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Goku embraced Chi-Chi and let her cry on him. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Chi-Chi, I don't plan on dying again."

"Just because you don't plan doesn't mean it won't happen. Look how that visit to Master Roshi turned out." Chi-Chi cried even harder. "Why does this happen to us? To you?"

Goku continued to soothe Chi-Chi in his arms. "Chi-Chi, I'll do my best to come home safely. I didn't mean to stay away for a year. When I crashed on Yardrat, I was badly injured. It took me a few months to completely heal from my injuries and I had to train to get my body in fit condition. Plus I learn this technique that will help us in battle. I had to learn more about being a Super Saiyan. I had to get control of this new power and I had to do it alone. 

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I was thinking of you and Gohan the whole time I was on Yardrat. I missed you guys a lot when I was away. I couldn't wait until I got out of the spaceship and came home. I missed you the most."

Chi-Chi sniffed and looked up at Goku. "You did?" 

"Of course I did. I love you."

A wry grin crossed her face. "You just love my cooking."

"Well, yeah, I love that too," he laughed. "But that wasn't all. I really did miss you, Chi-Chi. I missed talking to you, our walks we used to take when we were first married." A playful grin crossed his handsome face. "I miss making love to you."

Making love? What was that? Gohan didn't know what his father was talking about.

Chi-Chi blushed. "I've missed that, too."

Goku slowly ran his hands up and down her arms, a wicked smile on his face. "You know, it's been a long time since we've done it."

"Too long," Chi-Chi breathed huskily.

"Don't you think we should make up for lost time?" Goku asked.

There was something odd about his father's voice that Gohan didn't understand. His Dad never talked that way before. 

"Yeah," his mother breathed heavily before her lips were captured by Goku's.

'Gohan, go to bed now!' Goku ordered his son telepathically.

Gohan jumped. He didn't know his Dad knew he was watching them. Gohan hadn't heard his father used that tone with him since he turned Super Saiyan and his father ordered him to leave. He remembered how angry his father was and he didn't want that anger going towards him. Gohan quickly and quietly went back upstairs to his bedroom.

At the time, Gohan didn't know what his parents were doing or why his Dad wanted him to go to his room, but now a little older, a little wiser, he understood. And it was because of this, the way his parents were he just couldn't see his mother with any other man. 

'Am I being selfish because I don't want my Mom to date? I want Mom to be happy, but I always thought she'd be happy with Dad. I don't want her dating anyone else.'

****

"Yeah, this model is a lot better than the old one. Thanks," Yamcha said checking out the latest Capsule Corp. model of sport car. 

"You might be able to tempt a certain mother of two with that car," Bulma teased.

"Mother of two?" Yamcha asked pretending to not understand Bulma.

"Cut it out, Yamcha. I know you like Chi-Chi. I don't think it would be weird if you date her. Goku's dead and not coming back. If he wanted someone to make Chi-Chi happy again, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you doing that."

At that moment, Vegeta stood in the doorway. He sent a death glare to Yamcha and resume walking down the hall.

Yamcha looked to Bulma. "What's his problem?"

"He knows about your attraction to Chi-Chi and thinks you should back off because she's a Saiyan's wife and even in death, one shouldn't advance on a widow. I think it's silly because Goku wouldn't mind if you looked after his wife. You've changed a lot since we've dated. You're more decent, mature now, and ready to settle down."

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you're the only one who feels that way. Krillin talked to me about a movie he saw. I know he was lying and was talking about me. Anyway, this guy fell in love with his best friend's wife. He secretly watched from a far as the woman he loved gave birth to his best friend's kids. His best friend died suddenly and so the guy looked after his friend's wife. He fell even more in love with her. A few more years passed and the two grew close. They never kissed or anything like that, but the guy thought his friend's wife loved him as much as he loved her so he told her how he felt."

Bulma looked intrigue. "Yeah. Go on."

"The wife told him that she could love no one but her husband. The guy was heartbroken and left never to return again. He couldn't continue to see her and know that she would never love anyone but her husband."

"That's so sad," Bulma commented. "That's not always the case. I still say you should go for it. Forget what anyone else thinks. If Chi-Chi is happy with you, then that's what matters, isn't it?"

Yamcha sighed. "I guess so. I haven't felt this way in a while towards a girl. I'll think about it."

Yamcha waved goodbye to Bulma and left. He saw Vegeta standing on the side of Capsule Corporation. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Listen to baldy and stay away from Kakarot's wife."

"Huh?" Yamcha said turning around and seeing Vegeta talking to him.

"If you try anything with Kakarot's wife, I will not hesitate to knock some sense in you."

"And then you will have to deal with Bulma. She's not a Saiyan but her temper matches your fighting skill. Just stay out of my life." He argued and took off.

****

Yamcha entered his apartment and dropped his keys down. It was a fairly clean apartment for a bachelor. He thought of how nice it would be in a home with a wife who cleaned their home and cook him dinner and a few kids to call him Daddy and want to play with him. His mind drifted to Chi-Chi. 

He always thought she was a pretty girl ever since he met her at the tournament, but he didn't have any feelings for her since he was with Bulma and she was Goku's fiancée at the time. He also thought she was loud and overbearing especially when it came to Gohan training instead of studying and often wondered how Goku could stay married to her. He knew Goku made a promise but Yamcha thought even Goku's patience could wear out.

That all changed the day Goku got sick from the heart virus. He remembered that day vividly. He flew down with Goku hanging over him. He saw Chi-Chi outside hanging the clothes on the line. When she saw him, she just knew something had happened to her husband. She rushed pass Yamcha to Goku asking what happened. He explained his heart virus attacked him. Chi-Chi immediately rushed them inside to a room and got his medication. 

Yamcha watched as Chi-Chi gently gave Goku his medicine, blotted his forehead and face with a cold towel to cool down his fever, talking to him calmly when he had his bouts with the heart virus attacking him. He noticed how Goku would calm down under Chi-Chi's soothing voice. He saw how concerned Chi-Chi was over him, crying, begging Goku to get well.

When they were at Master Roshi's island he saw how much the two cared for each other even when Goku was sick and unconscious.

__

Yamcha headed upstairs to check on Goku. Gohan was outside studying like his mother wanted. Master Roshi was downstairs watching the news, Chiaotsu was cooking a snack for everyone and Trunks, Krillin and Tien were taking a nap. They were all exhausted with the bout with the Androids. 

__

He saw the door partly open and peeked in. He found Chi-Chi sitting by the window with Goku's head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair gently. The fan was on, blowing on Goku to keep him cool. 

"You're getting a lot stronger by the day, Goku. You're going to wake up soon, aren't you? I wish you would wake up today. I want to see you smile and your eyes get all excited. I want to see you happy. Gohan's here and he would love to see you wake up." Chi-Chi laughed seeing Goku smile. "Yeah, there's that smile. If only you could wake up."

Goku's left hand reached up into his hair and joined with Chi-Chi's hand that was rubbing his hair. He squeezed it. Chi-Chi leaned over and kissed Goku's hand that was joined with hers. 

"I love you, Goku."

Goku's hand squeezed Chi-Chi's a little tighter. Chi-Chi pushed the bangs back from Goku's forehead and kissed the cool skin. "I know you love me, too." Chi-Chi smiled seeing Goku smiled again.

"I'll always love you and I'll always take care of you, Goku." She laughed a little. "Do you remember the time when you were training for the Androids? We were sitting up in bed talking and I mentioned how I like to have another child. You wanted another one, too."

Goku smiled again. "You and I agreed to have another child. Goku, you told me we'd get started after this thing with the Androids, but I'm worried it won't happen." Goku squeezed Chi-Chi's hand again. Chi-Chi smiled. "You think it will?" He squeezed her hand and Chi-Chi smiled. "Well, if you think so then I think so."

Yamcha knew they had a special connection, but Goku was gone now. Chi-Chi was alone. Surely, she would be lonely. He saw how she cared for Goku and kind of hope Chi-Chi would feel the same way towards him someday. He would take things slow with her. Chi-Chi seem like that type of woman if you forget the fact at how quickly she and Goku got married.

Yamcha felt he could be that man to replace the void in Chi-Chi's heart that Goku left in her. He could make her happy. Her sons would have a role model to look up to with him. He wasn't the same man he was when he was with Bulma. He saw her grow up after him. She had a child and eventually married his father. She was moving on and Yamcha felt it was time for him--to marry, to have a family of his own. Gohan was growing into a fine young man and Goten was so adorable. They wouldn't mind having him as a step-dad.

****

Gohan was outside with Goten. Gohan lug a tree over his shoulder and Goten was walking beside him. The youngest Son looked up at his older brother with amazement.

"Wow, Gohan. I want to be strong like you."

Gohan laughed. "You will, Goten. Don't worry." Gohan sat the large tree down in the back of the house. "Stand back, Goten, and watch this."

Goten did as he was told and watched as Gohan chopped the tree into many pieces of firewood with his hand. The little boy was very impressed at what his big brother could do. He ran to Gohan when he was through. 

"Wowee! That was cool! I wanna do that!"

"You will, Goten. I'll show you when you get _older_," he screeched out the last word in a high pitched voice. 

Goten giggled. "Your voice is funny, Gohan."

Gohan just smiled. He didn't think his younger brother would understand his changing voice was all due to puberty. "I can be kind of _funny_. Let's go inside. I bet Mom has _lunch_ for us." He took his little brother's hand and walked around the front of the house. There, they saw a car parked near the family car.

"Looks like we have company, Goten." They walked passed the window and Gohan saw Hajiko talking with his mother at the table. He turned away and frowned. He didn't like this.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Goten asked. 

Gohan frown seeing this man talk to his mother. Was his mother really going to start dating? What if she dates again and forget about his father? How could she after all his parents been through?

__

"Do you think Daddy will get his license today, Mom?"

Gohan was sitting at the table waiting for his Mom to finish dinner. His father was going to come home soon from driving school. This was his fifth time. He had gotten a lot better than the first time he went, especially since Piccolo wasn't with him. He could actually concentrate instead of goofing off and he almost got his license the last time if he hadn't crashed into a car while making an illegal U-turn when he saw an ice cream truck passed by.

Chi-Chi sighed. "I don't know. If your father doesn't get it this time, I'm just gonna give up and keep walking my tired, aching feet to the store while you two train."

Gohan frowned. He didn't like it when his mother was sad. He wanted her to be happy and she would be extremely happy if his Dad got his driver's license. That way she could have his father drive her to the store whenever she needed. His Dad just had to pull through this time.

The door opened and Goku walked in. There was something different about the way he looked when he entered the house. When he entered the house after his driving lesson, he looked worried like a little boy in trouble with his mother because he knew he failed the test and Chi-Chi would get mad. He was very quiet like he wanted to sneak in and avoid his wife. This time it was different. His father walked in the same way, but there was something different in his eyes. It was like he knew something that no one else did. 

"Hi, Chi-Chi," Goku said sadly. He saw Gohan, looking at him oddly. Goku put a finger to his mouth and winked at his son.

"Hello, Goku. How was driving school?" She asked with her back to him. She was taking out a large ham out of the oven and setting it on the counter.

"It was…fine," He looked as if he was going to burst with what he knew.

__

"Let me guess--you failed the test again," Chi-Chi said annoyed.

Goku grinned. "Would a guy who failed the test have this?" He pulled out a card and waved it in front of Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi read the card and took it out of Goku's hand. It was a picture of him, his address, height, weight, hair and eye color. It was his driver's license! Chi-Chi turned around and jumped into Goku's arms.

"Oh, Goku you did it! You got your driver's license! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She showered Goku with kisses all over his face.

Goku raised Chi-Chi higher in his arms so that she was looking down at him with her arms around his neck and he was looking up at her happy like she was. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it too! My driving teacher was very relieved I finally passed!"

"I bet he was," Chi-Chi laughed. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so happy."

"Gohan? Gohan?" Goten called tugging on Gohan's pants leg trying to get his big brother attention.

Gohan snapped out of the memory and looked down at his little brother. "What's wrong, Gohan?"

Gohan forced a smile. "Nothing, Goten. Just thinking. Let's play by the river. Mom doesn't have lunch ready yet."

"'Kay!"

Gohan put his little brother on his back and they flew off. Yamcha saw Gohan and Goten fly away. In his hand were flowers. He knew Chi-Chi was a traditional and old fashioned woman so he was going to go about it her way. He started to say something to them but thought it was best that he talked to Chi-Chi alone. Today he was going to tell Chi-Chi how he felt for her and offer an invitation to dinner.

He landed and saw another car next to the Son's family car. He wondered who the other guest was. He looked in and saw Chi-Chi talking to a man. With the window cracked open, he listened in on the conversation.

"Wow. Goten looks a lot like his father," Hajiko commented as he saw a picture of Goku on the wall.

Chi-Chi and Hajiko had been talking for nearly an hour now about their families over a cup of coffee. He was pleasant company and it's been a while she talked to an adult about her kids.

"Yeah, he acts like him, too. He like Goku's twin," Chi-Chi said drinking her coffee. "He would've been so proud to see him." She looked out the window. Goten and Gohan should be back from chopping wood now. How are your parents?"

"Dad's doing a lot better, but he still needs his rest. With Dad doing a lot better, I'll be going home soon." He paused before saying what he wanted to. "This may seem out of the blue, but how about I call you?"

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner sometime."

Yamcha blinked. Someone was after Chi-Chi, too? Just who was this guy? He would be better for Chi-Chi than this guy ever would. He continued to listen in on what Chi-Chi would say.

Chi-Chi was surprised. "You mean as in a date?"

"Yes."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. You're a nice man, Hajiko, but the only man for me would be Goku. I never felt love with anyone but him. He was the only man to make me truly happy and I just couldn't be with anyone but him. I love him too much. I'll always love Goku. It make look like I'm lonely and a part of me is, but another part of me is happy. I'll always be happy with my children." She sighed. "There was a point in my life where I thought I couldn't go on without Goku and then I discovered I was pregnant with Goten and when I see Goten I see my Goku and I feel his love around me. There's no other man for me but him."

Hajiko nodded in understanding. "I see. He was truly special wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was."

"Well, this is uncomfortable," Hajiko said rising from his seat. "I wish you the best, Chi-Chi. I'll see my parents a little bit before going back to South City."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Yamcha just stood outside feeling like a fool. He kept himself hidden when Hajiko got in his car and left. He looked at the flowers in his hand.

'What was I thinking? This is Goku's wife, my friend. What am I doing? What kind of man am I? I've been wrong. Chi-Chi wouldn't want me. She would want, Goku. She will continue mourning his death until she die.'

"Krillin and even Vegeta were right. I was wrong to have these feelings for Chi-Chi. Goku's saved my life so many times and I betray him by lusting after his wife and he wasn't even dead for a year. I have no honor for this. What kind of friend am I?"

"Yamcha, hi!"

Yamcha looked up to see Gohan with Goten on his back flying to him. Yamcha saw Goten's eyes and saw Goku. Guilt filled Yamcha at what he wanted to do. When he saw Goku's youngest son, the cheerful smile, the bright eyes, the happy laugh, all he could see was Goku looking back at him wondering how he could stab him in the back.

'Goku would hate me for this.' Yamcha thought.

"Hi, _Yamcha_," Gohan said cheerfully as he landed. "What are you doing _here_?"  


"Oh, I just came to visit." Yamcha said. 'How would Gohan react if he knew how I felt about his mother?'

"Who are the flowers for?" Gohan asked sitting Goten back on the ground.

"Oh, this?" Yamcha looking at the dozen stem roses in his hands. "I, uh, have a date," he lied. "I was on my way, but I thought I stop by here first."

Gohan looked around. "Looks like that guy isn't here. I think he wanted to _date_ my Mom."

"He did?" Yamcha feign surprise. "How do you feel about that?"

"To tell you the _truth_, I don't like it Yamcha. It _would_ feel like someone taking over my Dad's _place_ and I know my Mom. I don't think she would be happy with anyone _but_ my Dad." Gohan cleared his voice. "This voice changing is _annoying._"

"You're right, buddy. Goku was the only man for your Mom. Tell her I said hi. I'm going to go on my date."

"Sure, Yamcha. Come by anytime."

"Bye, Yamcha!" Goten waved.

A pain of guilt crossed his face as he waved goodbye to Goten, thinking about what he had almost done. He was going to throw the flowers away and forget about Chi-Chi. She wasn't his. She never was his. She always belong to Goku. He didn't have a chance with her. The problem was that Yamcha refused to see the signs and accept it until now.

Gohan and Goten entered the house. "Hi, Mom. We're back."

Chi-Chi turned to her sons as she put out the food for lunch. "You two took your time. You missed a guest."

"No, we didn't, Momma," Goten said. "We saw him but Gohan said we should leave you alone."

Chi-Chi looked surprised. "Why did you do that?"

"I…" he rubbed the back of his nervously. "I thought you might like him."

"Like him?" Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. Never. Strange you should say that. He wanted to take me to dinner."

"Are you gonna go to dinner, Momma?" Goten asked innocently.

Chi-Chi leaned over and rubbed Goten's hair. "No, sweetie. I won't be going to dinner with anyone but you two. Now why don't you and your brother wash your hands for lunch."

"Okay, Momma! Come on, Gohan," Goten said pulling his brother's hand. Gohan followed his brother to the bathroom to clean their hands. He smiled. He was happy. With what his mother said, he knew that his mother would never love anyone but his father. No one would take Goku's place as Gohan and Goten's father and Chi-Chi's wife.

To Be Continued 

Part Eight: Learning About Daddy

Trinity: Yeah, I like those stories too because I always wondered what happened. My favorite time gap is the one before DBZ starts where Goku and Chi-Chi learn love and their new life as a married couple and this period, because it was changing period for everyone--Chi-Chi mourned Goku's death and understood his need for fighting and wasn't hard on Goten to study like Gohan, Krillin and 18 marrying and having a child and Bulma and Vegeta falling in love with each other.

Digi Fan: Thanks.

Kari073: I was thinking the same thing about Vegeta. I think Vegeta was watchful over them in his own way and that was because Gohan and Goten are Saiyans and Chi-Chi was a wife of a Saiyan and their race is nothing but a handful now. The next chapter would be focused on Goten learning about his Daddy and his start in training.

GOGI: Thanks.

GD: ::high fives GD:: Krillin is the funny one. I know when the situation is grim, I'm going to get a laugh from him. Goten is just so adorable.

CB: Thanks for the compliment. Have fun on your vacation too! You know if your Dad takes a nap, you can sneak on then. Hee. Hee.

Brios201: Thanks! Yeah, I truly think Goten helped Chi-Chi get over her anger about fighting and made her lighting up a bit.

Gogirl: The story will end when Goku comes back for his one day visit. If it weren't for the Uub thing, I think DBZ should've ended with "He's Always Late".

Lady Athena: Yamcha took it hard and finally opened his eyes and realized he could never have Chi-Chi. She belongs to Goku. I'll try not to be long next time. Thanks for the review.

Moon Girl: I think Goten was adorable in this chapter and he'll be even cuter in the next one. I just want to hug that little boy. He's so adorable!


	8. Learning About Daddy

His Special Gift

Part Eight: Learning About Daddy

Goten and Trunks were outside Goten's home playing. Actually, Goten was running around the land with a net trying to catch a frog. Trunks had his arms folded looking bored at the silly task Goten was involved in. His Mom had brought him over to play with the four-year-old while she have a chat with Goten's mother inside the house. 

"Come on, Trunks. Let's catch frogs together. It's fun," Goten said cheerfully.

"Catching frogs are for kids," Trunks retorted.

Goten dived trying to catch a frog but he jumped just out of Goten's reach. He looked back at his friend. "You're a kid."

"I'm a mature kid," Trunks pointed out proudly. "I'm a year older than you."

Goten wasn't paying attention to what Trunks had said as he dived to catch frog who continuously outsmarted him. "What'd you say, Trunks?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Baby."

"So where's Gohan?" Bulma asked.

Bulma was sitting at kitchen table chatting with Chi-Chi who was at the counter chopping lettuce on a wooden cutting board in preparation for dinner. Bulma usually came by once in a while to check on things and Trunks would play with Goten when he was there.

"He went to see Piccolo and Dende on the Lookout."

"I'm surprised you did, Chi-Chi. You always have Gohan in his room studying."

"Well, Gohan has all his studying done and I've learned to let go some. He needs friends and needs to have fun too."

Bulma looked surprised. "Wow, Chi-Chi, you really have loosened up some. You let Gohan go out of the house more and you don't have Goten studying."

"It's not like I never let Gohan go out. He did. I just made sure his studies were done, but I do let him go out more now. Gohan's growing up. He's going to be attending high school soon. I can't keep him sheltered in forever. His father wouldn't want that. Gohan was so shy as a child around people and because of his father and his friends, Gohan wasn't like that anymore."

Chi-Chi put the lettuce in a large bowl and started working on the tomatoes, cucumbers, cauliflower and broccoli to put in the salad. "As for Goten, he's a child and so much like his father. I want him to get an education but I don't to want to force him like I did with Gohan. I want Goten to enjoy his childhood. Goku told me once that he was never worried about Gohan's education because he was always confident Gohan would be just fine. I've decided to take his advice with Goten."

"Chi-Chi, I have to ask you something." Bulma knew to be careful about her words. It had been something bothering her since she learned from Yamcha that he wasn't going to court Chi-Chi. "Try not to get mad, but don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Chi-Chi asked absently as she tossed the tomatoes and cucumbers in the bowl and worked on cauliflower and broccoli.

"A man's touch." Bulma saw that Chi-Chi had ceased moving. She took the chance to continue. "It's been nearly five years since Goku's death and I know you loved Goku and all, but don't you miss it--the touch of a man, going out on dates, making love, the feel of being in a man's arms. Don't you think it's time to move on, be happy and go out on dates?"

"No," Chi-Chi said quietly. She faced Bulma with an unreadable expression. "Maybe you would move on should something happen to Vegeta, but Goku will always be the only man for me. I can't imagine myself with any other man beside him." She laughs. "I've been in love with him since I was a little girl. I've waited years for him to marry me. I've waited for him after his death from the Saiyans, his return from Namek; I'll even wait for death to be with him."

Bulma couldn't help but smiled. She understood what Chi-Chi was saying. Should something happen to Vegeta, Bulma wasn't sure if she would ever get involve with another man either. "Sounds like a storybook romance. I thought that didn't exist anymore. Heck, I didn't think it existed at all."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but blush as she thought about Goku. "Goku and I did have true love."

"After we leave, Mom and I are going to shop for a Father's Day gift for my Dad," Trunks told Goten.

Goten had finally caught the frog and had him trapped in his net. He looked at Trunks with cheerful eyes. "Ooh! Can I get a gift for your Dad?"

"No, stupid. You're supposed to get a gift for your Dad, which you don't have since he's dead."

"Dead?" The four-year-old replied looking lost.  


"Dead as in not living. You know, when you squash a bug with your foot. Didn't your Mom and Gohan tell you about him being dead?" Trunks asked.

Goten shook his head slowly. "Mom said that Daddy had to go away."

"He had to go away because he died," Trunks said bluntly.

Goten's face scrunched up as he started to cry. Tears fell down his chubby cheeks. "No, he didn't! My Daddy's not dead! He just went away! He's not dead!" Goten released the frog and ran away from Trunks and into his house. He ran straight to his mother, clutching his tiny hands around the skirt of her dress. He looked up at his mother with tears streaming down his face. "Mommy, how come Daddy had to go away? He didn't die, did he?"

Chi-Chi knelt down to Goten. "Who told you your Daddy's dead?"

Goten sniffled. "Trunks did."

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled and looked at Trunks who was standing in the doorway. "Who told you to tell Goten his father's dead?"

"What?" Trunks said as if it was no big deal. "You said he was and so did Dad."

Goten begin crying even louder and Chi-Chi hugged him to soothe the little boy. "Shh. It's all right. It's all right."

Bulma grabbed Trunks by the ear. "Chi-Chi, we're leaving. I'll see you later." She dragged Trunks out the house, ignoring her son's pleas of letting go. "You're in so much trouble when we get home."

Chi-Chi pulled out a cloth and wiped Goten's tears. "Dry those tears, sweetie."

Goten sniffled. "What happened to Daddy, Momma?"

Chi-Chi picked Goten up and carried him to the sofa. She sat the little boy on her lap. She looked at her youngest son with a warm smile on her face. Even though she's seen her son everyday for the past four years, it still amazed her at how much he looked like his father. "How about I tell you the man your Daddy was? It's a much better story."

Goten sniffled again. "Okay."

Chi-Chi reached over by the coffee table, opened the drawer and pulled out the family album. Chi-Chi opened the book out to the first page--a picture of Goku and Chi-Chi at their wedding. 

"That's your Daddy."

Goten touched his father's face in the picture. "Daddy looks like me."

"Yes, he does. You're his twin in a way."

Goten looked at his mother with curious eyes. "What's a twin?"

"Someone who looks like you. I first met your father as a child. He was an adorable boy flying in on Nimbus. He stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Daddy stole your heart, Mommy?" Goten said confused.

Chi-Chi laughed at the question. "Not literally. It's just that I fell in love with him when I first laid eyes on him."

"How do you fall in love?" 

"Oh, that's not something you should worry your pretty head about. You have many years ahead of you before thinking about that," Chi-Chi said thoughtfully rubbing her son's head.

"But you said you fell in love with Daddy as a kid and I'm a kid. So shouldn't I know now?"

Chi-Chi laughed. He was so much like his father. He loved to ask questions. "All right. To love someone is when you really care about someone very, very much. You would do anything to make them happy and safe like I would with you and Gohan."

Goten nodded happily. He seems to have caught the concept of love as much as a four-year-old could understand. He listened as his mother told him the other two times she saw his father before meeting him at the tournament, fighting him and then marrying him. Goten laughed at the stories his mother told him about his father during those times.

"After we married, I really had to work on your father. He was on his own as a child when he was very young so he didn't know much about what normal people did. All he knew was about fighting and eating. I had to teach him things that he didn't learn because he didn't have parents to look after him."

Goten frown. "You mean he didn't have a Mommy who cooked for him, wash his clothes or tuck him in bed?"

"No."

"Or a big brother to play with or take baths with in the barrel?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. Your Daddy was alone for a long time before he got a friend and started his life adventure."

A tear shed down Goten's cheek. "Poor Daddy."

"Don't be sad, sweetie. Your father was still the happiest kid. When I married him, he became even happier. He learned about other joys in life he never had."

Goten wiped the tear away and smiled. "Okay."

"Oh, I remember this picture." Chi-Chi said looking at a picture of Chi-Chi holding baby Gohan in her arms and Goku had his arms around her smiling in the picture. "This was taken after Gohan was born. I remember your father, grandfather and I were sitting around Gohan's room trying to come up with a name for Gohan. Your father said he was going to go fishing. I got so mad at your father for wanting to go fishing instead of naming his son. I kept yelling at him until we got the name Gohan. We named your big brother after your Daddy's grandfather."

Goten giggled at the story. Chi-Chi smiled at her son with adoration. 

"You're so much like him. Your father always made people happy. I could never stay mad at him for long. He was also the nicest and gentlest man. He couldn't even hurt a fly. He was tall, handsome and the greatest fighter ever. He was the strongest man in the universe."

"Daddy could fight?" Goten asked in amazement. "Like Trunks' Dad and Mr. Piccolo?"

"Yes, but your Daddy was a much better fighter than any of them. He went up against powerful, evil beings that threatened the Earth and universe. He's been fighting ever since he was a child." An idea came to mind. "How about from now on, I'll give you a bedtime story about an adventure your Daddy had as a child?"

Goten nodded happily at the idea. "I'd like that, Mommy." He suddenly frowned. "But, Momma, what happened to him?"

Chi-Chi frowned. She figured he would come back to this. "Goten, there was a great evil threatening the Earth. Your father fought bravely, the best he ever did." She thought it was best that she left the part out about Gohan in fear that Goten would accuse his brother like Gohan accused himself. "Daddy could've won but the evil monster pulled out an evil trick. He decided to blow himself up which meant killing everyone. Your father didn't want anyone to die so he took the evil monster to another place and they died together."

Tears fell down Goten's face. Chi-Chi hugged the little boy. "Don't be sad. Daddy's very happy where he is. Because before he died, he left me you. He's been watching over us ever since he died."

Goten sniffled. "He is?"

"Yes. Sometimes if you close your eyes and concentrate enough you will feel his presence. I see him almost everyday when I look at you."

Goten's face turned into a cheery smile. "Momma, can I be a fighter like Daddy?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi wasn't surprised about this at all. "I expected as much. I want you to get an education too, Goten. I wanted to wait until you were five before I give you lessons but if you think you can handle it now--"

"I can! I can!" Goten said excitedly.

Chi-Chi smiled at her son. Goten's eyes lit up like his father's. "All right. I'll make you a training gi like your Dad's, too."

"Oh, boy! Thank you, Momma!" Goten said happily and embraced his mother. 

"Just to warn you, I'm going to be stern on you. Think you can handle that?"

"Uh-huh!" Goten nodded.

****

Goten walked with his mother half a mile from their home. Gohan was busy studying, unaware of the lessons his mother was giving his baby brother. They have been training for over four months now. Chi-Chi started him off with exercises like pushups, sit-ups, running, stretching, exercises that toughen his muscles. Goten was a fast learner when Chi-Chi taught him the basics in martial arts. Chi-Chi wasn't surprise. Goten was Goku's son after all.

Today she was going to give him a lesson on weapons. Under her left arm was Goku's power pole. Goten skipped along happily as he was excited about his next lesson. His mother told him there was a surprise in today's lesson.

"This is fine, Goten." Chi-Chi said stopping at their usual spot. "Now, I'm going to show you something." She pulled out the red stick before Goten. "This was your father's. It was his power pole."

Goten reach up and Chi-Chi handed it to him. Goten rubbed his small hands on the long stick. He then twirled it around. Chi-Chi gently took it from him.

"Watch. I'm going to show you what this can do." Chi-Chi held the stick vertically. "Power Pole Extend!" 

Goten watched in amazement as the red pole stretched upward into the sky, farther than he could see. "Wow!"

Chi-Chi laughed. "Wow indeed. Power Pole Retract!" Chi-Chi commanded and the stick retracted to its original form. "Your father used this a lot as child. It helped him on his many adventures I told you about." Chi-Chi knelt to Goten's level and turned her back on Goten. "Hop on my back. I'm going to show you something else."

Goten did as he was told. He gripped his tiny hands around his mother's neck. 

"Are you on tight?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh-huh," Goten answered.

Chi-Chi stood up, stilling holding the pole. "Here goes. Power Pole Extend!"

Chi-Chi and Goten zoomed into the sky. Goten laughed excitedly as he went up. "Wowee! This is fun! Look, Momma! We're flying!" The power stopped when they were nearly two hundred feet in the sky.

"Like the view?" Chi-Chi asked Goten. They were high above the trees and looking down, everything looked like tiny ants.  


"Yeah!"

"Power Pole Retract!" Chi-Chi commanded and they zoom down to the ground. She set Goten back on the ground.

The now five-year-old jumped up and down excitedly. "Wow! That was so cool, Momma! Can we do it again! I wanna go way up high again!"

Chi-Chi laughed at her son. She handed him the pole. "Okay, but be sure not to go up too high."

"Okay, Momma!" Goten held onto the stick. "Power Pole Extend!" Goten laughed happily as the stick followed his command and extended sending Goten high into the sky. "Wow! This is so much fun, Momma!"

"All right, Goten. Come on, down now. We still have work to do!" Chi-Chi yelled out to him.

He looked down at his mother who looked like a tiny ant now. "Now, Momma!"

"Yes, now!"

"Okay. Power Pole Retract." He slid back down to the ground. 

Chi-Chi took the pole and set it on the ground. "You will get to use it once in a while. Call it a relaxing tool after your lessons. Now," she said getting in a fighting stance. "Let's fight."

To Be Continued

Part Nine: Dark Visions of the Future

Princess-Leona-Nv: Thanks. I like all the characters though I have my personal favorites, so I try to keep it as in character as possible when writing it. Hope you liked this chapter.

Hina-chan: Thanks. I'm trying to keep it as real as possible as what could've happened in those seven years. Since you love Goku so much, he will be in the next chapter. It's a very nice scene.

Gogirl: More Goku in the next chapter. Hee. Hee. I'm excited CN has gone back too. I hope to see the Android/Cell Saga again too. I never thought about Goku and Chi-Chi's relationship until that saga. Before that, all I saw was a married couple and I accepted it as that. I knew they loved each other because they were married. (I didn't know about the existence of Dragonball when I thought this.) But seeing Chi-Chi care for Goku and the moments they did have when he woke up, and Goku's speech to everyone about him staying in the Other World, it really showed me that there was more than a simple love between the two, but something much deeper. It started my curiosity as to how they got together and my interest into DBZ fanfics. I started liking DBZ more because of it. Sure, I love it before because of the storylines, (Saiyan, Namek, and Frieza Saga. It was nothing like I've seen before on a cartoon.) action and the lighthearted moments in between, but it really hooked me when I saw a more personal side to the characters. Look how a simple response to your review turned out. Hee. Hee. I've thought about that but I don't I will ever write anything about Goku's virus anytime soon. 

The only tips I can give you is--A) You really have to understand the character to write a good fic. B) Put yourselves in their shoes. I swear you will look at the characters a lot differently than you normally did when you didn't put yourself in their shoes. Like Chi-Chi for example. A lot of people don't like her because she yells a lot and doesn't want Gohan to fight but study, but think about it. If it was your five-year-old or your eleven-year-old out there fighting a monster that killed millions of people and is very strong, would you really want to send your child out there? You know he's strong and all but this is your son and it's always a parent's intuition to protect their child and keep it safe from harm. The same thing with Chi-Chi's husband. You know your husband is strong, but you're still going to worry about him, because it's your husband and you don't want to see him hurt or worst killed. And Goku's so naïve that sometimes it does take yelling to get Goku to listen. Even Bulma yelled at him in the beginning of DB. When she was taking a bath and Goku came in thought she needed his help since she gave him a bath. Bulma at first was calm and told him to leave but she was left with no choice but to scream and throw objects at him to get out of the room because he wouldn't take no for an answer. How did I get so off topic here? Anyway, just follow tips A and B, and I think you will do fine.

GOGI: Thanks. There should be a little bit of Gohan in the next chapter.

CB: Yeah, it was fun. Good thing I went last week instead of this week otherwise my stories wouldn't have gotten posted since ff.net is having problems. Thanks for the review.

Digi Fan: Thanks.

Brios201: Thanks.

Moon girl: Hee. Hee. That seems to be a trend here. I keep making people feel sorry in my stories. You feel sorry for Yamcha and I kind of do to because everyone is moving on in their life--Krillin got married, Bulma settled down with Vegeta and they have a kid together. It seems like he's alone in the same rut and everyone else is moving on with their lives.

Dillpops: Misspellings? I thought I got it all out. Blasted spell check. Oh, well. Nobody's perfect. 

GD: I thought Goten was extremely adorable in this one. You have a crush on your own brother? Eww. Hee. Hee. I'm kidding. Yeah, if Yamcha had any feelings for Chi-Chi, I don't think he ever confronted her with it.

Lady Athena: I totally agree with you on Yamcha's feelings. I was thinking the same thing. Bulma just want to see her friends happy. She's happy with the life she has and wants her friends to be happy too and since Goku is dead and no thought he was coming back, she didn't see the harm in Chi-Chi dating again. She preferred it to be one of Goku's friends since they understood what she's been through. Of all the DB girls, I think she can be the most admired and looked up to by the other females. Bulma may admire Chi-Chi's strength for dealing with Goku dying twice and leaving so much. They weren't friends at first and didn't really get along until after Goku died. Videl didn't like Chi-Chi at first. I wouldn't like a woman first either if she called me a hussy, but quickly when she was training with Gohan Videl started to like Chi-Chi and she admires her for the same way as Bulma and the loyalty Chi-Chi has for Goku, but she also feels sorry for Chi-Chi because of Goku dying and leaving her alone so many times. I like long reviews and as you can see, I get carried away too.


	9. Dark Visions of the Future

His Special Gift

Part Nine: Dark Visions of the Future

Goku and Arliss sat at a long kitchen table eating lunch. Most of the food was being eaten by Goku since no one in Other World had a stomach like him. Arliss was a new comer to the Grand Kai's planet. At first, he was nervous to be dead. He was only twenty-five and he never knew being dead would be like this. He didn't know there were other worlds.

Goku welcomed the new guy and asked for a fight. The young warrior accepted and proved to be a challenge for Goku. Goku still won, but he had to go up to an Ascended Super Saiyan to win. 

"Wow, Goku. I have to admit. I have never seen anyone eat as much as you," Arliss said.

"I'm a Saiyan and Saiyans have big appetites," Goku said and his eyes lit up at the bowl of pasta placed before him and eagerly began eating. "Wo, wow wid ou wie?" Goku asked with a mouthful of food.

Arliss blinked. "Excuse me?" 

Goku swallowed a mouthful of pasta. "How did you die?"

"There was a meteorite approaching the planet. I was the strongest person on the planet but not even I thought I could deflect it from the planet without dying. I knew I wasn't going to come back, but I still feel bad for Myria. I told her I was going to come back and I didn't."

Goku stopped eating and looked at Arliss sadly. He understood what Arliss was going through. He felt the same thing when he left Chi-Chi that morning to face Cell. "Myria's your wife?" Goku guessed.

Arliss looked at Goku regretfully. "No, my girlfriend. She was a nice woman, strong too, to put up with the battles I fought and almost killing myself because of them but I had to do it. I used my fighting and role as protector of the planet as an excuse not to marry. I wanted her to break up with me so she can find a normal guy and have a normal life. Myria saw right through it and wouldn't have it. She was determined to be with me. 

"I wanted to marry her after that, but I never got the chance because of the meteorite. There were a lot of things I wanted to do--marry, have kids, grow old with my Myria. I just hope Myria can move on. The night before I died, she told me that she couldn't be with anyone else but me. I tried to tell her that should anything happen to me the day I was going to deflect the meteorite or years from now that I wanted her to find someone else. That was the best I got out of telling her I wouldn't be coming back." Arliss pushed away his tray of food, not really hungry. "Pathetic, huh? I can save a world, but I can't tell the love of my life that I wouldn't be coming back."

"No, I know exactly how you feel," Goku said with a frown. "I couldn't tell my wife I wasn't coming back. I knew there was a big chance I would die, but I couldn't tell Chi-Chi. I didn't want her to feel sad or worry in the last days we had together. I wanted her to be happy."

"Your wife?" Arliss guessed.

Goku smiled with pride. "Yep."

"What's she like?"

"She was a good woman. She taught me a lot about life, love and family. She was the best cook ever," Goku said with pride. "She was tough, too. She could fight but she was never as strong as me or my friends so I never let her fight in the any battle. That and I couldn't stand it if she did."

"Got any kids?"

Goku smiled widens. "Yep. Two boys--one I never got to see," he saw the confused look on Arliss face. "I left him with Chi-Chi before I died."

"Oh," Arliss said understanding. "Well, at least you did marry and left heirs. Your Chi-Chi won't be alone." He stretched his arms and stood up. "All this food and talking are making me sleepy. It was nice fighting and talking with you, Goku. I'll see you around. I'm going to take a nap. Maybe we'll swap stories about our loved ones. There are other things to do here besides fighting." He waved. "See ya, Goku."

"Yeah, bye," Goku waved back. He looked at the table of food with a frown. Half of it was covered in food he was going to eat. Now, he didn't feel like eating. Goku stood and prepared to walk out himself.

"Son Goku, you're full?" a cook asked. He had prepared to food for him and figured Goku would eat it all as usual.

Goku turned back, forcing a smile. "No thanks. I'm not hungry. Thanks for the meal," he said and left.

The cook fainted. That was the first time Goku said he wasn't hungry.

Goku walked out of the Grand Kai's home and took off into the pink sky, flying. He wasn't sure where he was going to land. All he wanted to do right now was fly and think.

Think about Chi-Chi. Those last five days together alone in their home were the closest they've been in a long time. Oddly enough, he never expected them to spend the final days together alone. His plan was to spend the last nine days before the Cell Games with Chi-Chi and Gohan but after going on a picnic and learning of the World's Army attacking Cell and dying, Goku took it upon himself to get a new guardian for the Earth and with a new guardian brought new dragon balls that granted two wishes so everyone who died with Cell would be revived.

After bringing Dende back to Earth, Goku picked up Gohan and Krillin from Master Roshi's house to the Lookout to meet Dende. Before heading out to gather the dragon balls, Goku told Gohan to stay at the Lookout until the Cell Games. Gohan was surprised with his father's suggestion, but his father just smiled and told him to have a good time.

With it only being Goku and Chi-Chi in the house, it was like they were newly weds again.

__

"Whoo-hoo! Cannonball!" Goku yelled as he dived off the waterfall into the water.

Chi-Chi laughed at Goku and moved back further from the grass so the water wouldn't splash on her. It was three days before the Cell Games and the strongest man on Earth was spending his day with his wife. 

"You're silly, Goku!" Chi-Chi laughed at her husband.

Goku rose from the water dripping wet in his black trunks, smiling that goofy, cheerful smile of his. "Hey, Chi-Chi, come in the water! It's great!"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No!"

"Why not?" Goku asked in his cheerful tone.

"Because I don't want to. I don't even have a swimsuit on!" she said pointing at the peach sundress she was wearing. "We only came here so you could get a fish for dinner!"

"So? Take off your clothes. There's no one around."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Only Goku would suggest she take her clothes off out in the woods as if it wasn't a big thing. "No!"

"Chi-Chi," Goku said slowly giving her a playful, yet wicked look. "If you don't come, I'll come get you."

Chi-Chi caught the look and began walking back. "Uh-oh," when Goku got the look, the best thing to do was run!

Chi-Chi screamed and laughed. She could already feel Goku on her tail. "No, Goku! Don't--aah!" she screamed as she was picked up and tossed over Goku's shoulder. They were heading back to the water. He maneuvered her so that he was holding her in his arms. Chi-Chi looked down to see that they were standing in the middle of the river. 

"Goku, don't you dare! Don't you--" she was cut off by her screaming and laughing as Goku dipped his head closer to the water.

"I told you to take your clothes off."

"Goku, if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't dare drop me," Chi-Chi threatened as best she could.

"What are you going to do if I do?" Goku asked teasingly.

Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "Hmm, not cook for you."

"Okay. I can cook myself fish," Goku said and dropped Chi-Chi in the water. Goku laughed as Chi-Chi rose out of the water, dripping wet, head to toe, angry and a fish flopping on her head. Goku was laughing but Chi-Chi wasn't. She grabbed the flopping fish on her head and began slapping Goku with it. 

Goku fought Chi-Chi off by tickling her. Chi-Chi's anger melted to laughter and pleas for Goku to stop tickling her. "Stop, Goku!" She turned around and started tickling him. 

Goku started laughing loudly. "Stop, Chi-Chi, stop!"

"Say you give in then."

Goku shook his head. "No, I won't!" he said laughing and succeeded in grabbing Chi-Chi's hands. "Ha! Gotcha!"

Chi-Chi smirked. He always seems to win. "Goku, sometimes you're too much." Being so close, she looked at him. Really looked at him. She'd seen him so many times but still she was amazed at how muscularly sculpted his body was. It was enough to make her breath catch and her heart pound. Feeling a blush on her cheek, she looked up to see Goku was giving her the same look. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted to do.

"That was nice," Chi-Chi said lazily. She was resting against Goku's muscled body. He had his arms wrapped around her. Their clothes were scattered about the room. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Catching fish for dinner wasn't supposed to turn out into Goku rushing his wife back to the house. The two were so excited they couldn't make it to the bedroom and settled for the long, purple living room sofa.  


It wasn't often they made love in the day. They usually saved that for night. In fact, the last time they engaged in such activity during the day, was before Gohan was born.

"Nice?" 

Chi-Chi laughed at Goku. "What do you expect me to say, it was amazing?" she teased.

Goku grinned wickedly. "You know it was."

Chi-Chi's smile subsided as she thought what day it was. With it being so peaceful, she often forgot about the Cell Games. "Three days," Chi-Chi said absently. "I wish I can see Gohan before the battle."

"You'll see him once it's over," Goku told her.

"I'd prefer to see him before it happens. Please, don't let Gohan fight."

"Chi-Chi--"

  
"I know Gohan's strong and all, but I don't want my baby going against that monster. I'm scared he's going to get killed."

Goku rubbed her right arm soothingly. "Now, you know that won't happen. You know I would never let our son die to Cell."

"I know…" she whispered. "I'm worried about you, too. We…you… have never faced an enemy like this before. This Cell…is so strong. I'm afraid. I know you're hiding something from me. I felt it ever since Gohan's party. Ever since you got out of the chamber, you were so happy and positive. You didn't fight at all. You went fishing with Gohan. You stayed with me at home when Gohan went to get some groceries, and at Gohan's party, we were so relaxed and happy. Everything was so perfect. That night I got a strange feeling that something bad would happen. It had always been like that. Just when I think life is prefect something happens. The first time it happened, you died. I'm getting that strange feeling again, so please tell me what you're hiding."

Goku could feel Chi-Chi shaking and knew she was crying. He placed two fingers under her chin and turned her to look at him. He saw her eyes filled with tears. In her eyes, he saw fear. He never saw it before. When he went out to fight before, he saw worry and concern for his safety and Gohan's but now, she was looking at him scared, scared that she would lose him.

His heart stopped for a moment. It was like she knew he wasn't coming back. He didn't want her to think that or to worry. He wanted her to be happy in these final days, not sad, but it didn't seem like there was anything he could but to tell her the truth.

He lowered his head and slowly pulled Chi-Chi's toward his for a gentle kiss. Through the kiss, he felt Chi-Chi's tears ceased. His hand moved to cupped one side of her face as he deepened the kiss and her free hand locked around his neck.

Slowly, Goku pulled back. A slow smile crossed Chi-Chi's face. "I love you."

Chi-Chi ran a finger through his dark locks. "I know." She turned back and rested more comfortably in his arms.

Goku ran a gentle hand over her shoulder before placing a soft kiss on it. It was time to tell her everything. "You're right. I have been keeping something from you. When we married, you told me married couples don't keep secrets from each other. I never have until now, but I thought it was best. I was trying to protect you. I wanted you to be happy in these days before the Cell Games, not worry, but I guess I was wrong.

"When Gohan and I entered the Time Chamber, I told him I was going to make him stronger than me. I felt it was time for someone else to be the hero. I almost died by that heart virus and if I had, there wouldn't have been anyone to protect the Earth. Our world would've been like the Future Trunks world. 

"I didn't know Cell would be as strong as he is when Gohan and I left the chamber. I went up against Cell in his ring. I felt his power. His power is greater than my own. I know I won't win against him, but don't worry. Gohan will. Gohan power succeeds Cell. He can win. All I will do is fight Cell so Gohan will know what he is capable of--see his fighting techniques and skills. Then I will step down and let Gohan fight. The only thing that concerns me is that Gohan doesn't fight to fight. He fights to protect his family and friends. That's what drives him. I didn't fight like that until after I married you and we had Gohan. Before that, I fought for my own enjoyment, to get stronger, and I'm afraid that Gohan's power won't come out of him unless I die. I almost died with Garlic Jr. when I was almost sucked into the Dead Zone and Gohan saved me, Krillin and Piccolo with his hidden power.

"He can do this, Chi-Chi. I know he can. I will give it my all when I fight Cell. I'm not afraid of dying as long as I know you and Gohan are safe. You're all I care about. You're all that matters to me, and if something happen to either of you, I will never forgive myself. I want my last days here on Earth to be of happy memories of you and Gohan. So, please, Chi-Chi," he buried his head in her dark hair, inhaling her sweet scent, holding back his own tears, "don't be sad, don't be angry about Gohan fighting Cell. Be happy, please. I need you to be happy. I couldn't take if you're sad in these final days."

Goku laid there in silence for a minutes, his face still buried in his wife's hair. "Chi-Chi, aren't you going to say anything?" Still no answer. Goku pulled back to look at his wife. "Chi-Chi?" he leaned over to look at her. "Chi-Chi?" 

She was asleep, and apparently through all that he had said because when she woke up, she didn't say anything about Cell or Gohan fighting Cell. Goku figured it was for the best. It was best that she didn't know until later. To be honest, he was relieved that he finally got it off his chest. The guilt that he was keeping something from his wife was killing him.

He got what he wanted though. Chi-Chi was happy the rest of his time with her and he was forever grateful for that.

Goku reached the highest peak on the Grand Kai's planet. He found this spot a few years ago when he explored the planet. He came here when he wanted to meditate, have peace, to think. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. As he thought about his last days with his wife, he was happy. They were the closest as they have been in a long time.

He opened his eyes and looked towards the pink sky. Looking up at the clouds, he could picture his happy family looking down at him. He was smiling. He missed his family and though he knew he wouldn't see them until them until they died which he didn't want to happen for a long, he knew they were happy now and more importantly, they were safe. And that was all that mattered to him. 

__

****

"Whee! Gohan this is fun!" Goten yelled clutching onto his big brother's leg as they flew on Nimbus. They were high in the sky flying at tremendous speed, going up and down on the fluffy cloud.

"You like this, huh?" Gohan laughed. "Well, watch this! Let's go for it, Nimbus!" The eighteen-year-old ordered and Nimbus speed up and then did five loops in a row. Gohan could hear his little brother laughing and him clutching tighter to his leg so he wouldn't fall off. He then did a surprised 'l' loop in the sky.

Gohan slowed Nimbus down. "That was fun, wasn't it, Goten? Goten?" He looked down and saw Goten wasn't clutching his leg anymore. "Goten?!" He looked around the cloud and his heart raced when he couldn't find his brother.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled as he fell in the sky, a frightened look on his face.

"Goten!" Gohan screamed and maneuvered Nimbus to fly under Goten so he could catch him. "Are you okay, Goten?" Gohan asked worried.

Goten just giggled happily. "I'm fine. Can we do it again?"

Gohan looked at his little brother in amazement. He was like his father in so many ways. One moment sad and the next happy. His cheerfulness, excitement, his eating habits, his face and trademark spiky hair reminded him so much of his beloved Dad.

"I think that's enough of flying on Nimbus for today. Let's go catch a fish for dinner like we promised Mom."

"'Kay!"

They stopped by a river and stripped to their underwear and hunt for two large fishes from the Mount Paouz River. Throwing the large fishes on the ground, the two dried up and dressed.

"I'll be starting school next week, Goten, so I want you to help Mom out around the house," Gohan told his brother.

Goten threw his shirt over his head. "Okay. Mom told me you're going to an orange school."

Gohan laughed. "Actually, it's call Orange Star High School. It's in West City."

"Oh, so you'll be near Trunks' home?" Goten asked putting on his shoes.

"Yeah, but I won't have time to see him because I'll be at school all day."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I have classes at eight but I should be home in the afternoon." He saw Goten frown. "What's wrong, Goten?"

Goten twiddled his thumbs. "I'm gonna miss you not being here all day, Gohan."

Gohan rubbed Goten's head. "Hey, squirt. It'll be okay. I'll come home every afternoon. I'm just going to be gone in the mornings and the early afternoons."

Goten smiled and looked up at his brother. "Okay! Can we play like we use to?"

"I might not have time to play with you when I get home because I will have homework, but I promise you any free time I have after homework and on weekends, we'll play like we use to."

Goten smiled. "Okay!" He ran to hug his big brother. "You're the best big brother ever, Gohan!"

"And you're the best little brother ever, Goten," Gohan said returning the hug.

The next few days before Gohan started high school, the two brothers spent a lot of time together, fishing, talking, playing with some of the dinosaur families nearby and lastly camping.

One night, Goten and Gohan were lying in sleeping bags outside their tent looking up at the clear night sky with millions of sparkling stars. 

"Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, Goten?"

"How many stars are there?"

Gohan laughed. "Lots of them. Like billions." 

"Mom said you and Dad went camping a lot."

Gohan smiled at the memory when he was a little boy when he went camping with his father. It was a way of male bonding for them. That and training. "Yeah, we did."

"Did you two have fun?" Goten asked.

"The best."

"If he was here, do you think he would go camping with me?" Goten asked shyly.

"Of course, Goten. You know he would."

"I guess. I wish I knew him," the little boy said sadly.

Gohan felt tears in his eyes as he thought of how his father nobly died for him, his mom and everyone else. He had long since accepted that it wasn't his fault that his father died, but still thinking about his father dying, the thought that his body blew up, torn into nothingness, the possible pain he felt when he died still tore through Gohan and he couldn't fight a tear or two that shed from his eyes. 

"He was a great man."

"How great?" Goten asked.

"The greatest," he rolled on his side to look at Goten, his little brother's face was innocent as ever through the flickering lights of in the warm campfire. "Did you know that Dad fought an evil being on an exploding planet?"

Goten shook his head, his eyes wide in wonder. "No."

"His name was Frieza and he was an evil tyrant."

"What's a tyrant?" Goten asked curiously.

"A tyrant is a mean person that rules over people and bullies them around," Gohan explained and Goten looked as if he understood. "Frieza hurt a lot of people and everyone fought to stop him--Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo and me, but we couldn't stop him. Then Dad showed up. The battle was tough, so tough that Dad sent us all away from the planet Namek we were fighting on and back to Earth. He didn't want anyone else on the planet so no one else would get hurt in the fight."

"Daddy fought Frieza alone?"

"Yeah. Frieza pulled out a trick so that the planet would explode in minutes. So Dad had to fight Frieza fast. I didn't see all of it, but what I did see was amazing. He showed no fear when he fought Frieza. I was even scared that Dad would die against Frieza because he was so strong."

"Oh, no," Goten said worried.

Gohan smiled. "But Dad pulled through and defeated Frieza."

"Yay, Daddy!" Goten cheered.

"Yeah, Goten, but there was a problem."

Goten frowned. "Problem like what?"

"Dad defeated Frieza but the planet was seconds from exploding. If it did explode when Dad was on it, he would die."

"Did Daddy make it off, Gohan?" he asked scared.

Gohan nodded. "Dad made it off the planet with seconds to spare," he saw the relief on his brother's face.

"Wow. I didn't know Daddy did that. Was he really that strong?"

Gohan smile proud of his father. "Yeah, Dad was the strongest man ever and the greatest martial artist."

Goten smiled in amazement. "Wow! Momma told me about the adventures Daddy was on as a kid but I didn't know he fought on an exploding planet. What other stuff did Daddy do?"

"A lot, but I'll tell you that another time. For now, let's get some sleep, okay."

Goten snuggled back in his sleeping bag. "Okay, Gohan. Good night!"

"Goodnight, squirt." Gohan said settling back in his sleeping bag. He looked up at the night sky. He saw a falling star. He never believed in the wishing upon a star, but he decided to do it just for fun. 'I miss you, Dad and I wish you could see Goten in person instead of watching over us because I know you are. I wish we could all be together as a family.'

****

__

She saw destruction over the planet Earth. Buildings reduced to rubble, homes flattened or completely destroyed, mountains reduced to a crater, people laying on the streets dead, cities that held millions of people were gone in an instant. The planet was destroyed. 

In the distance, she heard laughter. The laughter was of innocence and childishness. Through her ball, she was able to see the owner of the laughter--a fat, pink monster with a purple cape. This was the one that caused the destruction of Earth thus far? With him, was a small, ugly being, giving the pink monster orders.

A group of fighters decided to challenge this new enemy. She saw a teenage Gohan leading the attack in. Alongside with him was Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, little Goten and Trunks.

One by one, she saw them fight and one by one she saw them all fail. With the Earth defenders dead, the pink monster continue with its destruction until everyone was dead. Bored with destroying things on the planet, the monster decided to blow up the planet itself.

Baba gasped at the vision before her in her crystal ball. Lately, she was having odd feelings, like a premonition something bad was going to happen. Having checked her crystal ball for a peek into the future, she saw the destruction of the Earth.

"There must be someway to prevent it. It's going to happen this year. Gohan and the others won't have enough time to train." She tapped her fingers on the table. "It's all going to start on the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. In the fight between Gohan and Vegeta, they will fight at their maximum levels. They get attacked by two goons who take their powers and run away. With that power, Majin Buu is released from his ball and he wreaks havoc on the planet, kills everyone and blows it up. There has to be someway to stop him."

"Baba, what's wrong?" her pink floating assistant asked.

Baba looked at her faithful assistant. "I saw the Earth's destruction and it's going to happen very soon."

"Can't you warn Gohan and the others?"

Baba shook her head. "Not enough time."

"Why not Goku?"

"Goku's dead. He can't come back to Earth." Suddenly an idea sprang to mind. "Unless…I've got it. Time for me to make a trip to the Other World. I need to have a talk with King Yemma." Baba hopped on her ball and sped off to the Other World.

****

"You want me to allow Goku to come back for a day?" King Yemma asked.

"Why not?" Baba asked. "Goku deserves it. He's saved the Earth so many times and is a very good person, so why can't he get this little treat? You know he has more than enough credit on him to come back for more than one trip."

King Yemma looked at Goku's very long list of good deeds. He turned a page, then another, and then another. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Baba continued. "Besides, he misses his family. Every time I come to visit the Grand Kai's planet to get a fighter, he always asks me to see his family through my crystal ball. He has a little boy, whom he never met who looks and acts like him and I know Goku wants to meet him. Come on, be a good guy and let him come back to Earth for a day."

King Yemma thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure, why not? If he wants to come back today, all right."

"Actually, I was thinking the day of the World Championships on Earth that's a month from now?"

King Yemma raised an eyebrow. "Why? Wouldn't he want to come back now?"

Baba kept herself from rolling her eyes. King Yemma would have to make things difficult. "Well, yes, but see his son, Gohan is fighting in the tournament and you know how much Goku loves to fight. I'm sure he would want to have a good fight on his one day back and also spend time with his family."

King Yemma was looking doubtful at Baba's words so she continued.

"Also, when I last checked on Goku six months ago, he had fought all the strongest warriors. There's no one to challenge him now. I think the day of the World Championships would be a good idea."

King Yemma took Baba's words into consideration. He smiled. "Okay. I'll give Goku the pass to return to Earth in a month's time. You should go to the Grand Kai's planet and give Goku the good news."

Baba smiled. "Thanks, Yemma." Baba left the check-in realm and caught a plane to the Grand Kai's planet. The fortuneteller could never figure how the Grand Kai's planet would have such a small clunker plane to have newly dead fighters and other guest ride on.

"With Goku on Earth for a day, Earth has a better chance for survival. If anyone could save the planet, it's him. I only hope he can stop what I saw from happening."

To Be Concluded

Part Ten: Goku's Coming Back

Rini: I kind of feel bad for Yamcha and Goten's so adorable. He always have fun. Trunks doesn't know any better. He's a kid and he's Vegeta's son after all.

Tails: Upa grown up now as are the rest of them. I didn't even think about that. Goten blew me away. I didn't know who he was until the narrator said it and I felt so sorry for him never meeting his Daddy.

Digi Fan: Yeah, I know CC and Gohan told him stories about him. He's so cute.

GOGI: Thanks!

GD: I guess you like the Goten and Gohan scene on Nimbus. Poor baby fell off. That was mean of me. LOL!

Lady Athena: I agree. I think she changed a lot. She wasn't as stern anymore and didn't even argue about Goten fighting against Buu. In the old days, CC would've gone berserk if it was Gohan. She learned a lot through Goku's death and the need for her son to fight because only he and his father could do it. I didn't mind studying. I liked it. I guess I would've been a good daughter for Chi-Chi, huh? Hee. Hee. Nope. Your rants never wear me out because I'm thinking the same way about Chi-Chi.

Gogirl: Goten is so adorable. I wouldn't mind having a little brother or son like him. Chi-Chi never scared me. She always made me laugh when she got mad. Good luck on your writings.

Moon Girl: Chi-Chi had to have been in her thirties when she trained Goten and being a martial artist so she can kick butt and will stay fit for a long time.


	10. Goku's Coming Back

His Special Gift

Part Ten: Goku's Coming Back

Baba floated on her crystal ball humming a tune as she looked for a certain tall, spiky haired Saiyan. She saw many fighters whom she borrowed for a day a wave a hello to them. She couldn't find Goku at the Grand Kai's home so she looked for him out in the vast yards.

After traveling a few miles, she spotted Goku talking to King Kai.

"Hello, Goku. Hello King Kai."

Goku turned around a huge smile crossed his face. "Hey, Baba!" Goku was always excited to see the old fortune teller. Whenever he saw her, she always let him take a sneak peek at his family to see how they were doing.

"I've got a surprised for you, Goku," the old woman said.

"Really, what?" Goku asked excited.

"I just had a talk with King Yemma and over looking your long list of good credit he has agreed to let you come back to Earth for a day."

Goku eyes lit up and his smile got bigger than Baba never dreamt possible. "I'm going to come back to Earth for a day? I can see my family? My friends?"

"That's right, Goku. You'll get to see everyone," Baba said.

"WHOO-HOO!" Goku yelled jumping in the air. "All right! I get to go home!" He landed and hugged Baba. "Oh, thank you, Baba! Thank you!!"

"Goku…I can't…breathe…" Baba said as her breath was being cut off.

Goku let go of Baba. "Oh, sorry. But Wow! I get to go home! I get to see Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten! Oh, wow, I can't wait to see that little guy! This is best gift ever!" He hugged Baba again.

"Goku…air…"

Goku released Baba and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Whoops. Sorry, Baba."

Baba coughed and just looked at Goku in utter amazement. 'This is the man who's the world's fate is going to depend on again. Oh, boy.'

"That's great, Goku," King Kai said. "When does he get to go back, Baba?"

"I arranged it that Goku comes back the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth. Gohan is going to fight in it and it would be a good time to test your new powers on him," Baba explained.

"Oh, yeah," Goku realized. "I'll get to show Gohan Super Saiyan Three. Hey, he probably already reached that level if he kept up with his training."

"Goku, you just reach that level months ago. It takes a lot of energy to become Super Saiyan Three and if you use it on Earth, it might take up some of your time on Earth," King Kai explained.

"Oh, really? I didn't realize that. Aw, and I really want to show to Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten. I'll just tell them about it," Goku said.

"I guess we should give your family the good news now," he said and turned his back on Goku.

Goku put his hand on King Kai's shoulder.

"Who do you want to talk to, Goku? Your wife?" King Kai asked.

Goku thought about Chi-Chi and the last time he saw her in flesh--early in the morning, right before he left to meet Gohan and the others at the Lookout, her face streamed with tears begging Goku to not let Gohan fight. To talk to her now, it'll be too much for both of them. There were so many things he had to say to her and she probably had a lot of things to say to him as well and he didn't want to have that conversation with Baba and King Kai around. It would be best they talk when they were alone on Earth.

"No. I think I'll talk to Gohan."

"You got it." King Kai said searching Earth for Gohan. "Ah, I found him."

Goku was able to see Gohan. His heart swelled with love seeing his oldest son. It's been a while since he seen him through Baba's crystal ball. He had grown up so much. Goku figured Gohan was as tall as him now, but what was that strange outfit he was wearing? He also saw Bulma, and another kid. It had to have been Trunks. He chuckled, hearing Trunks call Gohan a nerd in his mind. He then saw Vegeta enter the room saying he will fight Gohan in the tournament. Goku thought it was now or never to make his presence known and to let everyone know he was coming home.

****

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it. Goku was coming back for a day. She was so thrilled with the news that she almost choked her sweet Goten. The little boy was eating dinner when his mother hugged him and squeezed him excitedly; happy to know her husband was returning and telling him he was finally going to meet his Daddy.

Chi-Chi barely slept that night over the excitement that Goku was coming back. It was a day, but she was going to take what she can get. Her Goku never ceased to amaze her, whether it was a surprised hug, kiss, showing up out of nowhere when she was thinking about him. She blushed, remembering back to when Goku was training for the Androids and Chi-Chi was thinking about Goku, wishing he was with her instead of training and he suddenly popped up. She blushed even more, thinking about how they almost got caught by Gohan.

She couldn't wait to see him. There was so much they had to talk about--her feelings when he left, how much she changed, what he had been doing all this time, Goten. How was she going to get it all done in a day? 

'The morning would be spent at the Martial Arts Tournament. There, Goku could talk to his friends. The afternoon Goku could spend with me, Gohan and Goten. His friends could understand that Goku would want to spend the rest of his time with his family, right? At night, Goku and I would have time to talk alone. There was so much to do. Plus,' Chi-Chi thought blushing. 'I want to make love to him at least once, or twice, many times before he leaves again. This would be our last time until he leaves again.'

Chi-Chi rolled over in bed to look at Goku's empty side. He'll be lying there with her in thirty days. "So, much to say. Will I get it all done in time? I have to. There won't be another chance like this."

****

It was twelve days until he returned; Gohan and Goten were out training. Chi-Chi looked out the window as she washed the dishes thinking about her sons training. 'Goku would be so proud of them, especially of Goten. He's gonna flip to see how strong he is, especially Goten turning into a Super Saiyan.' 

Chi-Chi thought back to when she trained Goten and he suddenly turned into a Super Saiyan before her. She freaked seeing it and told him to never do it again. She never expected Goten to reached that level since they weren't doing any vigorous training. He even beat Gohan at being the youngest Saiyan ever. She remembered telling him to never do it again, but she had a strong suspicion that Goten showed Gohan as they trained. Gohan never mentioned it but Chi-Chi knew.

Chi-Chi put a plate in the dish rack. "If I know my Goku, he has done nothing but train in all these years and probably has gotten stronger than ever. He's probably stronger than Gohan now. I wonder what kind of people he met. Hope he didn't meet any female…" Chi-Chi stopped herself and shook her head. "What am I saying? This is Goku. I know he's been faithful. I'm such a goof sometimes," Chi-Chi laughed at herself.

Chi-Chi put the last dish in the dish rack and let the water out of the sink. "Guess I should check on the clothes outside." There was a knock at her door. "Or not." She dried her hands and went to open the door and smiled. "Hi, Bulma. What brings you out here?"

"Vegeta and Trunks have done nothing but train in the days of the tournament and it's kind of dull at Capsule Corp and I knew you didn't have anything to do with Gohan and Goten training, so I thought I'd come by."

"That's kind of you, Bulma but I still have work to do. I have to get the clothes off the line, some dusting and then I have to get started on lunch for Gohan---"

"Oh, Gohan can get lunch for his little brother on his own. Besides, we have important things to do."

Chi-Chi looked confused. "Like what?"

Bulma snickered and pulled out a blindfold. "It's a surprise."

Chi-Chi looked nervous. "Bulma…" she began.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I'm just going to take you somewhere in the city."

"Then why do you need to put a blindfold on me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Because it's a surprise. Trust me. It's okay."

"All right, but it better not be anything bad," Chi-Chi said and allowed Bulma to put the blindfold on her.

"It's not bad unless you want it to be. This is a good thing," Bulma said writing a note for Gohan and then leading Chi-Chi out of the house and into her car.

"What do you mean 'bad unless I want it to be'?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You'll see."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chi-Chi said.

Bulma didn't give Chi-Chi any clues as to where they were going. If she did, Chi-Chi would probably demand she turned back. Bulma walked Chi-Chi into a store and removed the blindfold. It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to see where she was. 

"I'm not shopping in here," Chi-Chi said and started to leave but Bulma pulled her arm.

"Chi-Chi, I don't see what the big deal is. You are a married woman and your husband hasn't been around in seven years. Don't you think you should dress up nicely for him?"

"This is embarrassing," Chi-Chi feeling a dark shade of red on her cheeks.

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Bulma asked. "It's a lingerie shop."

"I already have clothes like these."

Bulma pulled a sheer bikini and thong set off the rack. "You have something like this?"

Chi-Chi folded her arms. "Well, no, but I don't need that. That's not appealing anyway." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Doesn't people think about leaving things to the imagination anymore?" She pointed to a long gown. "That's more appealing."

Bulma looked at the gown. It had a low scoop in the back with drooping front and side slit. Not really appealing Bulma thought. "I guess, but what about this?" She pulled out short chiffon gown.

"I said I'm not buying any of this and I'm not changing my mind on this," Chi-Chi said determined.

Bulma drove Chi-Chi home with a proud smirk on her face. Chi-Chi sat in the passenger seat looking in the bag of the items she bought. "I can't believe I let you talk me into buying some of these things."

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me see what you bought," Bulma said.

"And why should I?" Chi-Chi asked. "Only Goku is gonna see it." Chi-Chi looked in the bag at two pieces of lingerie. 'A lot of good it did for me to buy these. Goku's gonna tear them off anyway.' Chi-Chi thought. She thought about the night Goku came back from Yardrat and blushed. He was an animal. He couldn't get her clothes off quick enough, which result in some tearing. She was startled by his excitement, not that she was complaining and it had been nearly three years.

"Chi-Chi, you're completely red. Thinking about Goku?" she teased.

"No," she said in a shrill voice. "I was…thinking about dinner. I have to cook tonight."

Bulma smirked. "Mm-hmm," she giggled.

Bulma dropped Chi-Chi at her home and told her to meet her at Capsule Corp early because everyone would ride in Bulma's plane and leave at seven that morning to go to the island the tournament would be held. Chi-Chi said goodbye and entered her home. To her surprise, Gohan and Goten were there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be training for another hour."

"We got through early," Gohan said as he clean the dishes in the sink he and his brother made during lunch. "We also caught a fish for dinner."

"What do you have, Mommy?" Goten asked approaching his mother. "Is there food in there?"

Chi-Chi looked at the bag in question and pulled it from Goten's reach. "Oh, no. It's nothing. Just some clothes I bought with, Bulma."

"Oh, can I see it?" Goten asked innocently. "It's just clothes, right?"

He was so much like his father. Chi-Chi pulled it behind her. "No, Goten. It's just underclothes. No big deal."

All of a sudden, Gohan, whose back was to them as he cleaned up the lunch dishes, perked up. He looked at his mother who had put the bag behind her from his little brother's reach. He thought about the conversation, his mother's nervousness and put the two together. He started blushing. "Uh, Goten," Gohan said drying his hands off. "Why don't you help me gut the fish for dinner?" 

Goten turned from his mother to his brother. "Okay!"

Chi-Chi breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna go put it up now." Chi-Chi rushed to her room and put the garments up in her closet. She saw a tint of blush on Gohan's cheeks and realized he knew what was in the bag. 'Oh, great.'

****

It was three days before the tournament. Three days before Goku was coming back. Three days before Goten was going to meet his father for the very first time. The seven-year-old should be excited, but he was scared. He was scared to meet his Daddy. He wondered if his father would like him. Would he like his Daddy? He heard so many stories about him from his Mom and brother that he thought he would but that didn't hinder the nervousness and fear in him.

Goten looked at his brother who was sleeping. He didn't want to wake him up. He wondered if his mother was up. Quietly, Goten got out of bed and walked out of his room.

He walked towards his mother's room and saw a light on through the bottom of the door. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," he heard his mother.

Goten reached up to turn the knob but he was too short so he levitated and turned the knob. He lowered himself back to the floor and pushed the door open.

Chi-Chi had taken a bath and was about to go to bed herself when she heard someone knocking on her door. She looked up and smiled at Goten entering. "Hi, sweetie. What are you doing up?"

Goten fiddled his thumbs nervously. "Um, well. I was thinking and I couldn't sleep."

Chi-Chi patted a seat beside her bed for Goten to take a seat. "What's on your mind?"

"Um, I was thinking about Daddy and I wondered if he would like me."

"Goten, your Daddy is going to adore you. I bet he can't wait to see and hug you."

"Really?" Goten asked unsure. 

"Of course. Your Daddy loves you. He's probably gonna pick you up and swing you around and give you a big hug."

Goten smiled and his eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be afraid of your Daddy. He's a tall man, like Gohan, and he's very nice. I can't wait to see your father again. He's going to be so proud of you, seeing how strong you are. You're a lot stronger than your father was when he was your age."

"I am? But Gohan said that Daddy was the strongest man in the universe."

"That he was." She sighed. "I guess you would be nervous having never meeting him before and that's fine. Once you meet him, you won't be nervous any more."

"Okay."  


"Good," Chi-Chi said and kissed Goten's forehead. "Off to sleep now, Goten."

"Okay," Goten said and hugged Chi-Chi. "Good night, Momma."

"Good night, Goten," Chi-Chi said hugging him back.

****

Goku knew he was done. He did all he could do. There was no more time to train. It was three days before the tournament and he was ready. He was already ready for the fights at the tournament. What he had been doing now were mere warm-ups, focusing his body on the fights with Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. They would be his toughest opponents, but he was still confident he would win.

"So, you're all finish?" King Kai asked.

Goku was walking beside his teacher as they walked on the plain grass on the pink sky planet. "Yeah. There's nothing else for me to do."

"You'd probably beat them all anyway. Vegeta is going to be so angry to know that you reached Super Saiyan Three. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Nah, it's best he doesn't know and I won't go to that level if I have to which I doubt. Right now, I'm going to train my mind on that mountain there," Goku said pointing to the tallest mountain on the planet.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a lot to think about--your wife, your sons, friends."

"Yeah," Goku agreed. "I'll see you later, King Kai," Goku waved and flew away heading towards the mountain. He landed on top the tallest mountain. It was one of his favorite spots on the planet.

With his physical training done, Goku had to prepare his mind. He mentally thought about his family and seeing them again. He first thought of Chi-Chi and all the times he saw her--many times sad and angry at him during her pregnancy with Goten and then later on happy, especially when Goten came around. She still cried in her sleep a few times but it wasn't like before when he died. She was different some how. He wouldn't know how much until he saw her.

He smiled thinking about Gohan. He was so proud of his oldest son. He had matured a lot over the past seven years and he was proud of his son for taking care of his mother and little brother so well.

He then thought about his youngest son, Goten, the one he never met. He looked and acted like him as child. He chuckled. Goten had to have driven Chi-Chi up the wall a few times with his innocence. Still, he was excited. He couldn't wait to pick the little boy up and hold him in his arms. Goku knew he wanted to spend more than a day with his family but if this was all he could get, then fine. He was grateful to have this time with them. 

His plan was to spend time with his friends at the tournament and spend the rest of it with his family. Of course he couldn't wait to go home for the first time in seven years, but he couldn't wait to chow down on Chi-Chi's home cooking. If he knew his wife and he did, he knew she was preparing a big feast. The food on the Grand Kai's planet was great but it couldn't live up to Chi-Chi's wonderful cooking.

He had to get it all done in a day. He knew he and his wife had to talk. He may spend an hour holding her and letting her tell him what it was like for her and afterwards they could spend intimate quality time together. Goku knew he couldn't let his emotions go. He had to be strong for his family and friends so they wouldn't be sad when he left again, but it was hard. Once he's with his family, he knew he wasn't going to want to leave again though he had to. He never liked leaving his family. He spent five years alone with his wife and son before meeting with his friends again and though he was training for the Androids, he still spent time with his family, taking days off from training to go camping with Gohan or letting Piccolo and Gohan trained while he stayed with Chi-Chi. Leaving seven years ago was the hardest thing he had to do, but as long it was going to leave his family safe, he was willing to make that sacrifice.

****

Chi-Chi had finally gotten Goten into bed. The seven-year-old was excited, yet nervous by seeing his Daddy. It would be the first time he ever saw him. He couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Chi-Chi looked to Gohan who was sitting at the table. "Time for bed, too, Gohan. We have to be at Capsule Corp. at 6:30."

"Kind of hard to go to sleep, knowing Dad will be here tomorrow. I'm excited."

Chi-Chi pulled out a chair and sat in it. "I'm excited too." She looked at her eldest son. "Your father is going to be amaze to see how much you've grown. You're just as tall as him. You've also grown mentally too. Your father would be so proud of you to know how you've taken care of me and Goten these years. I'm proud of you, too and I thank you for helping me through your father's death even though you were suffering too. I'm very grateful for that."

"It's okay, Mom," Gohan said. After his father's death, Gohan took the 'man of the house' role seriously. He always made sure there was enough firewood in the house so his mother and baby brother wouldn't be cold. Always took time away from his studies to get fish for dinner if needed or go to the store with his Mom so she wouldn't be loading all the heavy groceries by herself. He didn't mind it. He loved his Mom and brother and he wanted to take care of them.

"I wonder what Dad's been doing all this time," Gohan thought. 

"Fighting," Chi-Chi guess. "If I know your father, that's what he's been doing all this time. He might even give you trouble tomorrow," Chi-Chi joked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he won."

It amazed Gohan at how at ease his mother was about fighting now, but as he realized when he started training Goten, his mother changed a lot and that was because of his father's death. It made her look at life differently and understand his Dad need for fighting.

"It'll be great to see Dad fight again. No one could fight like him," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement. "Your father was good at that. Did I ever tell you about the time your father trained me?"

Gohan looked surprised. "Dad trained you?"

"Mm-hmm," Chi-Chi said with pride. She started blushing again and her eyes got all dreamy like. Gohan noticed his Mom did this a lot whenever they reminisced about his Dad. "We were newlyweds and we had just finished building this house. I told your father I wanted to get stronger and he agreed to train me. Of course I had to stop a few months after that."

Gohan was confused. "Why?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "I was pregnant with you."

"Oh, do you miss it? Training?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "A little. I always wanted to fly and maybe do one Kamehameha Wave, but none of that really mattered once I had you. I always wanted to be a mother and that meant more to me than training." She laughed. "In the days before the Cell Games, I trained with your father."

"You trained with Dad?" Gohan asked incredulously. He couldn't help but laugh. "He wasn't a Super Saiyan, was he?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Oh, yeah. We had a match. He played with me the whole the time, though he was careful to not let me hit him."

"Why? He was afraid of you hitting him?" The statement sounded too ridiculous to be true.

"I may not have been as strong as your Dad, but I could hit him good. I slammed him into a tree once as a kid."

"Why did you do that?" Gohan asked confused.

"I was young and had a huge crush on your Dad. It was the first time we were supposed to get married as kids and I was so happy and amazed he had come. I showed him my bouquet and in my innocence I didn't realize he didn't know what was going on and thought he was kidding when he asked when what I was talking about. I hit him hard and he went into a tree. We were so young and innocent then." Chi-Chi became quiet, thinking about Goku. "It's going to be nice seeing him again. I wouldn't want tomorrow to end. We'll have to make the most of tomorrow, get in as much new memories as possible. No since reminiscing otherwise we'll waste time and we can't do that tomorrow." 

Gohan nodded at his mother. He wanted to make new memories and talk with his Dad too. Chi-Chi pulled from her seat and stretched. "I'm going to go to bed. You don't have anything for me to iron, do you? I want you to look your best when you see your father tomorrow."

"My uniform is iron and pressed. I'm fine."

"Okay," Chi-Chi said. "Good night. Turn off the lights when you go to bed."

"All right. Good night, Mom." Gohan got up after his mother left and turned the lights off before going to his room. Goten was asleep in his bed. Gohan undressed into his sleeping clothes and got in bed himself. He smiled, thinking. 'Dad's coming home tomorrow. I can't wait.'

He was ready to see his Dad again. He was going to give him a big hug when he saw him. He noticed that most teens his age didn't feel comfortable giving their parents hugs, but he wasn't like that. He grew up in a family that was very close to each other and giving hugs was a normal thing.

Gohan imagined his Dad would take individual time with him, Goten and his Mom. Gohan was ready to tell his Dad about growing up without him and that he missed him, but he was going to continue looking out for his Mom and brother. He also was going to tell his Dad about him being Saiyaman. He noticed Krillin and Piccolo thought his outfit looked weird but figured his Dad would think it was cool. Gohan also wanted to talk to his Dad about his time in Other World and ask what it was like. He couldn't sleep in his excitement to meet his Dad again.

Chi-Chi lied in bed in anticipation, too. She couldn't wait to see Goku again, to throw her arms around his neck, hug him and kiss him. She rolled on his side of the bed and felt his pillow. She hugged it to her chest. She already imagined the day planned. By noon maybe the tournament would be over and Goku could spend time with his family. He would go play with Gohan and Goten, eat a big feast at home. Chi-Chi had been cooking a lot of food for Goku. She cooked all of his special favorites. Goku loved every type of food, but even he had his special favorites and Chi-Chi had cook most of that and would finish tomorrow. 

After dinner, they could talk to him with what's been going on, show Goku pictures of Goten, take new pictures and she and Goku would talk that night and possibly do other things. Chi-Chi rolled over again in excitement. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for her.

****

Chi-Chi was up before dawn getting breakfast started and getting her sons up. She wanted her sons to have a good breakfast for their fights tonight. After breakfast, everyone was getting ready to go to Capsule Corp.

Chi-Chi looked in the mirror, wondering if she should change out of her normal house clothes. She wanted to look special for Goku, but she knew he wasn't the type to notice things like a new dress or makeup.

"Hmm. Up?" Chi-Chi asked herself with her hair pulled back in a bun. "Or down?" Chi-Chi let her hair drop out of the bun. She always had her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way, but Chi-Chi got the feeling Goku like it down, though he never said it. "I've got it," Chi-Chi said putting her long hair back in its bun. "Up for today and down for tonight."

Chi-Chi left her room and went to her sons' room. "Are you two ready?" Chi-Chi asked. "We have to leave soon." The door was partly opened and Chi-Chi stepped in. Gohan was doing his Saiyaman poses for the tournament in the mirror. Chi-Chi wondered what Goku would think of Gohan as Saiyaman. Goten was watching his brother. Chi-Chi knelt to Goten's level to check Goten's uniform. She tied the blue obi around his pants again and straightened his blue shirt so it would look neat. "I want you to be nice and clean for your Daddy, Goten." She ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed. He looked so much like her father.

Gohan stopped in his poses and looked at his Mom. "We're ready, Mom. I was just doing some poses as Saiyaman."

"Okay. Let's go," Chi-Chi said standing up. "This should be a day to remember."

Baba sat on her crystal ball waiting for Goku to come off the mountain. King Kai told her that he had been up there for three days.

"Meditating for three days?" Baba questioned.

"He has a lot to think and concentrate on it. Goku's gonna win the tournament. I have no doubt about that, but he's probably thinking about seeing his family again."

Baba looked at the mountain. "I hope he doesn't take anymore time. It's vital I get him to Earth now."

King Kai looked at Baba. "What do you mean about that?"

Baba looked nervous. "Well, it's just that it's vital I get him to the tournament or he won't get to fight."

"So, what if he misses the tournament? He can still fight Gohan at home." King Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"What? Me?" Baba asked surprised.

"You're a fortune teller, Baba. You can see into the future. Of all the times for Goku to come home, why did you really choose now?"

"Uh…well, I thought it was the prefect time."

"Did I ever tell you about the time the donkey went to the dentist?"

"All right. No jokes, please. I'll tell you this--just watch Goku today and you'll see why I brought him back," Baba said.

"Gotcha."

King Kai and Baba looked up to see Goku approaching them. Goku had sense Baba's ki and knew she was waiting to take him home.

"Ready to go, Goku?" Baba asked.

"Yep. I'm ready. Let's go. I'll see ya later, King Kai!" Goku said cheerfully as he and Baba left.

Goku was nearly jumping out of his seat as he and Baba rode the plane to the check-in station. He was grinning from ear to ear in excitement. Baba couldn't help but smile. She knew she had brought him back to save the Earth but was happy to see that he would actually get time to spend with his family.

'Maybe in another few years, I can talk King Yemma into letting Goku come back to see his family without their being some evil ready to blow up the Earth,' Baba thought.

The plane landed and Goku ran passed King Yemma at his desk. "Hey, King Yemma! It's great to see you again! Bye, King Yemma!"

Baba flew on by King Yemma trying to catch up with Goku. "Wait up, Goku! You can't go into the land of the living without me!"

Goku was already on Snake Way when he heard Baba. He stopped and flew up to her. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited to see my family."

"I know, Goku, but I'm not as fast as you," Baba said.

Goku floated thinking for a moment. "You're right." He snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" Goku took Baba's crystal ball in one hand, put his arm around Baba and zoomed down Snake Way at tremendous speed. "We'll get there faster if I fly us!"

"Goku, slow down!" Baba yelled. 'It's amazing the world's future is depending on him.'

Goku stopped when he couldn't go any further. Baba got on her ball and looked to Goku, an ecstatic look on his face. "Ready to meet your family?"

Goku nodded excitedly. "Yeah, let's go!"

****

Goku just stared down at Goten. He was amazed at how the little boy looked so much like him. When he arrived, he was excited to see everyone and asked if they were going to stare at him all day. Soon, everyone embraced him. He looked ahead and saw Chi-Chi staring at him, tears of joy in her eyes. She told him she missed him and he told her he missed her as well.

That was when he took noticed of the little boy who was staring up at him but as soon as Goku laid eyes on the boy, he hid behind Chi-Chi's leg. Goku commented to Chi-Chi how the little boy looked so much like him. That's when Goten stuck his head out from behind Chi-Chi's leg and introduce himself. 

Goku stepped away from Oolong and Krillin and introduced himself. Goku said 'hi' to the boy and waited for Goten to come to him. Soon, Goten cried out 'Daddy!' and ran straight into Goku's arms. Goku hugged the little boy, picked him up and swung him in the air. Baba told him she would be back in twenty-four hours. Piccolo alerted everyone that they should sign up.

Bulma said they still had time and told the Son Family they would meet up with them later. Goku had Goten on his shoulders and walked over to Chi-Chi. He brought a hand up to caress her face. A warm smile on his face.

"You're just as pretty as ever, Chi-Chi." He tilted his head to give Chi-Chi a kiss. The kiss meant to be quick, especially with Goten on his shoulders, but once his lips came in contact with Chi-Chi's, he didn't want to stop. He leaned further in the kiss and Chi-Chi melted into him wrapping an arm around his neck. 

Goten lost his balance and tumbled off his Dad's shoulders. Gohan was quick to catch him. "Come on, little bro. Let's leave Mom and Dad a moment alone." Gohan and Goten walked a few feet away from their parents so they could have a moment alone.

Goku broke the kiss and embraced Chi-Chi. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Chi-Chi cried and hugged him tighter.

Goku pulled back to look at Chi-Chi. "I feel you've changed a lot, Chi-Chi."

"I have. There's so much I want to tell you."

Goku was stroking the side of Chi-Chi's face once more. "I know. There's so much I want to tell you, too. We'll have the time to talk. There's only one day but we'll get it all done. I promise you. After the tournament, it'll just be you, Gohan, Goten and me."

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully.

Goku's smile widened and he gave Chi-Chi a quick kiss. "Of course. I promise you--this is going to be one day we'll never forget."

The End

AN: I wanna cry because my story is over. It had to happen sometime. Oh, well. I want to genuinely thank all you guys for reading and reviewing this fic. It was fun reading your responses and I'll talk to some of you guys later on my other stories.

Tails: Yeah, I liked to have brothers like Gohan and Goten, especially Goten because he is so adorable and cute.

Lady Athena: I love receiving reviews! I think Goku and Chi-Chi can be playful with one another. We just never see it because it's never part of the show and it's very plot driven. As you can see, Goku is still like a child at times and though you never see it, Chi-Chi still has that childlike innocence about her and Goku could always bring that side out of her.

Ssjchika, GOGI, and Digi Fan: Thanks!

Moon Girl: The Son family had always been close so it's easy to say that Gohan and Goten would have a good relationship. 

Gogirl: Good story you wrote. I hope you write another. Of course if you ignored the fact Toriyama had the intentions of bringing Goku back to life this way, you may think Baba knew about it. After all, she is a fortune teller and she was the one to tell Goku he was coming back, plus I like Baba and I wanted her to be in my story.

GD: LOL! Well, I thought it was funny for Goten to fall. He got saved though. Nope. No, twist. Just straight out sweet and sappiness.


End file.
